Desde hace mil años
by kikitapatia
Summary: Ren le cuenta toda la verdad que existe detrás de Tsuruga Ren a Kyoko. ¿Cómo reaccionará ella? ¿Podrá abrir su corazón y perdonar?
1. ¿Por qué?

**DESDE HACE MIL AÑOS**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad** : los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen.

 **Línea temporal:** esto es después de Guam y antes de Saena.

 **A Mutemuia** por su enorme paciencia. Mil gracias.

* * *

 **¿POR QUÉ?**

No podía creerlo, ¿Tsuruga-san era Corn? ¿Es decir que Ren era Corn, Hizuri Kuon?, ¿entonces todo lo que había sucedido en Guam cuando lo encontró en la playa fue una broma? Y ¿el beso? Kyoko corría mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin la intención de parar, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se había alejado corriendo del parque en donde habían quedado de verse cuando Tsuruga-san le había dicho que necesitaba hablar con ella, antes de que él reaccionara y pudiera ir tras ella.

Sin parar de correr estaba pensando qué hacer y dónde ir, lo primero que haría era ir al cuarto de hotel antes de que Tsuruga-san regresara, no sabía cómo debía enfrentarlo, cómo encararlo. Había vivido con él durante los últimos tres meses desde que el mismo presidente de LME le ordenara estar al lado del actor como su pequeña hermana en la nueva película _Tragic Marker_ , no solo para cuidar de sus hábitos alimenticios sino como mánager y coartada de su nueva identidad como Cain Heel, separándose solamente para ir a las instalaciones de _Box-R_ , el nuevo dorama que ella estaba grabando como antagonista después del éxito que tuvo en _Dark Moon_.

Estando ahí recogió todas sus cosas tan rápido como sus temblorosas manos le permitían, no podía continuar más en ese cuarto. Todo le recordaba a la feliz época que había pasado con su querido nii-san, ahora parecía haber sido tanto tiempo atrás, el corazón se le encogió ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le había mentido?

Salió del cuarto de hotel que había compartido tantas veces con Cain nii-san y tomó el elevador temiendo que cuando se abrieran las puertas estuviera ahí la persona a la cual no podía dejar de amar pero, ahora conociendo toda la verdad no sabía cómo afrontarla, qué responderle. Había hecho todo lo posible para cerrar con candados el cofre que salvaguardaba su corazón, había puesto una y otra vez cadenas y candados, pero él, Ren o Kuon o como quisiera nombrarse, siempre se las había arreglado para abrirlos uno por uno. El timbre del elevador sacó a Kyoko de sus pensamientos y con alivio vio que estaba vacío. Se metió en él y pulsó el botón del vestíbulo, mientras se veía en el espejo, sus ojos hinchados y rojos denotaban la gran cantidad de lágrimas que habían derramado. Decidió que pasaría al baño de damas para refrescar su cara y retocar su maquillaje, después de todo seguía vistiendo el disfraz de Setsu y no podía permitir que nadie la viera en ese estado.

Estaba en el tocador de damas cuando una temblorosa mano pulsaba con desesperación el botón del elevador, este hombre quien siempre tenía un aura de persona peligrosa y violenta, ahora emanaba una gran tristeza. Las puertas del elevador se cierran completamente cuando una apesadumbrada Kyoko, ya sin el disfraz de Setsu va pasando enfrente de ellas. Con un suspiro de tranquilidad al ver que no se había encontrado con su senpai, Kyoko sale a pedir un taxi.

Mientras, en el cuarto de los hermanos Heel, sentado en la cama con las manos en la cabeza, un derrotado Cain observaba la falta de cosas de su pequeña hermana.

"Así que ella ya estuvo aquí, y se llevó todas sus pertenencias", pensó. —¡Eres un estúpido, Ren! —dicho esto estampó con fuerza su puño contra la pared—. Ella nunca te va a perdonar el haberle mentido, creerá que siempre has estado jugando con ella. Nada está tan lejos de la verdad, ahora sí la has perdido. Toda la esperanza que había crecido en estos últimos meses se esfumó.

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido en la cama tal y como llegó, no tuvo fuerzas ni siquiera para cambiarse.

* * *

Al día siguiente muy temprano llega Kyoko a las oficinas de LME, llamada por Sawara-san, con un nerviosismo tal que la más mínima cosa le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Kyoko-chan, el director Ogata te ha pedido específicamente a ti para el papel de este nuevo proyecto, es un PV y como ya has hecho uno antes no creo que haya ningún problema. Lo que sí me sorprende es el hecho de que quiere que se guarde el mayor secreto con respecto a este PV.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó una sorprendida Kyoko _._

—No lo sé, no parece ser él quien haya puesto esa condición, pero nadie quiere que se sepa quién participa.

—Sawara-san, ¿ya leyó el libreto? _—_ una Kyoko asombrada preguntaba a su interlocutor.

—Solo un poco, lo suficiente como para saber que es una producción que te ayudará a mejorar tus habilidades actorales y tal vez te quiera para un papel muy diferente a Mio o Natsu.

—Sawara-san, me niego a hacer ese papel —dijo con un aura fría y maligna la joven al leer por segunda ocasión una parte específica del libreto, Kyoko sintió que sus demonios estaban siendo liberados, pues se imaginaba quién estaba detrás de todo eso, las únicas palabras que se le venían a la mente eran "Fuwa Estúpido Sho". Desde el otro lado de las oficinas un decaído joven la observaba con tristeza.

—Pe-pero ha sido el mismo director Ogata quien te ha solicitado específicamente a ti —decía un asustado Sawara-san, pues nunca sabía cómo iba a responder la joven actriz, ya que aún creía que ella era otra fanática seguidora de Fuwa Sho y por lo mismo estaría más que encantada de trabajar nuevamente con él.

Estaba por replicar algo cuando su celular sonó. Era un mensaje donde decía: "¡Urgente, tenemos que hablar! ".

Su día no podía ir de mal en peor porque cuando alzó la vista vio que el primer actor se acercaba a ella. Inmediatamente se despidió de Sawara-san haciendo una de sus acostumbradas reverencias, prometiendo que lo pensaría y se alejó de la escena tan rápido como pudo antes de que Tsuruga-san pudiera alcanzarla.

"¡Vaya con esta chica tan rara!", pensó Sawara-san, "por lo general espera a Tsuruga-san pero ahora salió tan de prisa, que hasta podría pensar que está huyendo de él".

—¡Buenos días, Sawara-san! —decían el primer actor y su mánager a un asombrado gerente—. ¿Sucede algo malo? —preguntó intrigado el actor.

—¡Oh, buenos días Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san! ¡Oh!, no, nada es sólo que hoy Mogami-chan estaba actuando algo extraña, salió de aquí casi huyendo ¿Qué le habrá sucedido?

Yashiro-san se hacía la misma pregunta cuando al observar a Ren este dejó escapar un suspiro de tristeza y en su cara se reflejaba lo abatido de su alma. Ya había notado, cuando lo saludó por la mañana que Ren también estaba actuando algo extraño. Más que preguntarse estaba seguro de que el estado de ánimo de Ren tenía mucho que ver con la actitud de Kyoko-chan y su evidente prisa a salir de ahí cuando los vio acercarse, pero el asunto era ¿qué había pasado entre ellos?


	2. Un nuevo reto

**UN NUEVO RETO**

Durante los siguientes días Kyoko hacía todo lo posible para evitar encontrarse a Ren a menos que fuera en los rodajes, y cuando terminaban de grabar ella se aseguraba de nunca quedarse a solas con él.

En una oficina se encontraba el director Ogata, Kyoko, un joven rubio con fachas de visual kei, y la mánager de este Shouko-san. Kyoko se estaba disculpando con el director Ogata pues esta vez tendría que declinar el trabajo, cuando el cantante acercándose a ella se apresuró a decirle en un tono burlón:

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de trabajar conmigo nuevamente? o, ¿es que no quieres que nadie sepa que tú me perteneces?, o ¿serán acaso las escenas de besos las que te detienen? —estas dos últimas preguntas las susurró en el oído de una muy enojada Kyoko, para que solo ella pudiera escucharlas.

Ella hacía todo lo posible por no dejar escapar a sus demonios, estos estaban revoloteando furiosamente a su alrededor con la intención de ir y darle su merecido a Fuwa Sho. El cantante se separó de ella y con una misteriosa sonrisa les pidió a todos que por favor les dejaran a solas, tenía algo que discutir con ella. Al salir todos de la habitación, una Kyoko cada vez más enojada preguntó con aura maligna:

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo tan imperiosamente, que hasta tienes la osadía de mandarme ese estúpido mensaje de "Urgente, tenemos que hablar"?

Fuwa con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara le dijo:

—Tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

* * *

Quince días después, los protagonistas de la película _Tragic Marker_ no sabían por qué se encontraban en una oficina de LME, donde además estaban un muy oscuro y callado Cain Heel sentado en un sillón, y el director Konoe pero se asombraban por mucho al ver al mismísimo dueño de la empresa LME, Takarada Lory. Sin embargo fue mayor la sorpresa de Murasame al percatarse que la pequeña hermana no había llegado, pues ellos dos nunca se separaban.

Con el temor de ser pescado in fraganti por su muy posesivo hermano la buscaba con la mirada discretamente. Era muy inusual que ella dejara solo a su querido nii-san. Se abrieron la puertas y entró por ellas una Setsu mucho más sensual, vestía una minifalda negra de piel muy ajustada a su cuerpo que poco dejaba a la imaginación, un corsé del mismo color bajo el cual se lograba ver un poco del sostén rojo de encaje de la chica y unas botas altas de tacón de aguja (la verdad es que no sabía la razón por la cual Jelly Woods había seleccionado ese vestuario precisamente para la rueda de prensa), y con su caminar de modelo pasó por el lado de todos sin molestarse en saludar o voltear a ver a ninguno, y se sentó muy pegada de su nii-san a quien le dedicó una peligrosa sonrisa y a su vez un estupefacto Cain Heel le sonrió de lado.

"De verdad que están jugando con el poco auto control que me queda" pensó; conteniendo las ganas de tomarla de la mano y llevársela de ahí para hacer que se cambiara de ropa, pero claro que primero le pasaría su impermeable para evitar así que Murasame la siguiera viendo con ojos de deseo. Si no fuera porque de un momento a otro se desvelaría su identidad, ya estuviera propinándole un buen golpe a ese. Cain poniendo en práctica todos los cursos de auto-relajación la tomó de la mano como siempre hacía con Setsu, pero esta vez entrelazando sus dedos con ansias, nerviosismo, necesidad y hasta posesión, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Kyoko, pues sintió no era Cain nii-san, ni siquiera Tsuruga Ren sino Kuon el que estaba presente ante ella.

Takarada Lory y el director Konoe se dispusieron a explicarles los detalles y el motivo de esa reunión a los cada vez más atónitos protagonistas, mientras que los hermanos Heel seguían tomándose de las manos muy metidos en su papel, inmutables e indiferentes.

Ahora sabrían la verdad atrás de ellos, los habían llamado a todos para desvelar el misterio de los hermanos Heel en la tan esperada rueda de prensa, y la verdad sería dicha al elenco y al público al mismo tiempo.

El director Konoe se sentó en medio de los dos actores y a sus lados el resto del elenco, Murasame a la izquierda de Cain y Manaka a la derecha de una presunta asesina de roedores Setsu; en una mesa dispuesta con micrófonos ataviada de un negro mantel, sobre éste se encontraban los nombres de los actores escritos en cartulinas. Sin embargo los de Caín y Setsuka Heel estaban en blanco, enfrente de varios periodistas, reporteros con sus respectivos camarógrafos. El director se dispuso a hablar.

—Muy buenas tardes tengan todos —dijo el director Konoe—, algunos de ustedes ya se imaginarán, pero otros se estarán preguntando por qué los hemos invitado aquí hoy a esta conferencia de prensa. Pero primero ¿qué les pareció la película? ¿Verdad que BJ daba miedo? Yo no quisiera encontrármelo de noche y ¡a solas! —sacó unas carcajadas de unos y unas sonrisas de otros—. Muchos ya habrán averiguado que el actor llamado Cain Heel en realidad no existe. Él es una persona inventada por mí para efectos dramáticos y publicitarios, y la verdadera identidad del actor es el mayor secreto guardado hasta ahora en una producción, así como la de la actriz que da vida a Setsuka Heel _._

"Bueno, ¿qué tiene ahora todo el mundo con eso de guardar secretos?", pensó una inamovible Kyoko mientras seguía en su papel de Setsu.

—Cuando me interesé en hacer esta película —continuaba el director Konoe—, mi elección fue sumamente arriesgada, debido a que la personalidad verdadera del actor es completamente diferente. Estaba pensando en cómo pudiera representar de forma tan impactante a nuestro antagonista. Por eso es que decidí que daría vida no a uno sino a dos personajes al mismo tiempo: el actor X - alias Cain Heel, creado por mí, y al antagonista BJ. Así la fama y popularidad del actor en cuestión no interferirían para nada con su personaje. Para salvaguardar su seguridad y proporcionar una ayuda y así evitar poner en riesgo la verdadera identidad del actor, el presidente de LME, Takarada Lory creó el personaje de la hermana de Cain Heel, Setsuka. Quien al principio sólo era una coartada para el actor y en cierto aspecto podría decirse que fungía como una guardaespaldas, pero en el transcurso de los días se volvió un elemento importante para la filmación de la misma, debido la complejidad de la relación de ellos como hermanos y su excelente habilidad actoral así como su coordinación, compatibilidad, comprensión de sus papeles y un tanto la química entre ellos como colegas en este proyecto, provocaba a su vez un efecto en sus co-protagonistas, y a veces en mí. Más de una vez fui engañado por su perfecta sincronía haciéndome pensar si en realidad era una actuación. Por lo que a mí respecta ellos son los dos más talentosos actores con los que he tenido el placer de trabajar en mi carrera, la verdad sea dicha, esta película ha sido la más compleja de grabar dado el grado de dificultad de la misma.

La curiosidad de los reporteros y sus camarógrafos iba en aumento, ¿quiénes podrían ser los actores detrás de los disfraces que estaban sentados delante de ellos? Durante la conferencia de prensa los dos hermanos Heel siguieron con su actitud fría y desinteresada y su baja tensión entre ambos, haciendo dudar a la prensa si en realidad eran actores o hermanos en realidad.

El director observó la mirada expectante de su público así que guardó silencio por un momento y volteó a ver primero a Caín Heel e inmediatamente a Setsuka, quienes entendieron el significado de este gesto, volteándose a ver el uno al otro a su vez. Haciendo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, se voltearon de espalda a los reporteros y empezaron a quitarse sus pelucas, Tsuruga Ren ya había dejado de teñirse el cabello para Caín Heel y por lo cual la maquilladora Jelly Woods le había provisto de una peluca con el color de cabello del antagonista y lentes de contacto gris, mientras Setsuka se quitaba a su vez el característico piercing del labio, y sacudía la cabeza para acomodar su cabello que estaba recogido mediante pasadores debajo de la rubia peluca.

Tsuruga Ren aprovechó para ponerse muy discretamente de nuevo los lentes de contacto color marrón, aún no quería revelar su verdadera identidad al público, primero tenía que arreglar todo con Kyoko.

Ya desprovistos de su disfraz los actores se dieron la señal para hacerse saber el uno al otro que estaban listos, y al mismo tiempo se voltearon hacia las cámaras y hacia unos estupefactos periodistas y compañeros de elenco. Los flashes no se hicieron esperar, nadie podía creer que el muy famoso por su amabilidad, calidez y ser todo un gentil caballero Tsuruga Ren pudiera ser el actor que interpretaba a un terrorífico y oscuro Cain Heel alias BJ, de tal manera que hasta pensaron que era real y tal vez antes de llegar a Japón alguno que otro pobre desafortunado había ya pasado por las manos de éste, y que la nada menos talentosa Kyoko a quien conocían por actuar en _Dark Moon_ , fuera la sensual y caprichosa con complejo de hermana Setsuka Heel.

—Ante ustedes, damas y caballeros, Tsuruga Ren y Mogami Kyoko.

Las preguntas llegaban una tras otra, los enloquecidos periodistas querían saber todo. Tanto el director como Ren y Kyoko, respondían de la manera más atenta a sus preguntas, pero siempre hay un periodista que formula la tan aterradora pregunta que nadie quería responder.

—Tsuruga-san, Mogami-san, ¿cuál es la verdadera situación que tienen ustedes dos? ¿Están en una relación? Porque supimos por parte del equipo de _Tragic Marker_ que en el cuerpo de Cain Heel, es decir, Tsuruga-san, varias veces hubo marcas que se pueden describir como comprometedoras en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, dejando en claro que fueron descritas como "chupetones", así como también el hecho de que fueron vistos llegando varias veces tomados de las manos y en situaciones fuera de lo ordinario, como escenas de celos propias no de hermanos sino de una pareja de amantes.

Esta vez el que habló fue Ren, con una fría mirada y una sonrisa en los labios que Kyoko ya conocía por haber sido víctima ella misma y que su senpai hacía cuando realmente estaba enojado.

—Debido a una circunstancia que se presentó en el plató fui yo el que le pidió a Mogami-san el que me hiciera esos chupetones por el bien del personaje de Cain Heel. Para darle más realismo y así evitar acercamientos que pudieran atentar en contra de la actuación. De esta manera la actitud de hermano con complejo de hermana y viceversa, entre otras características de los hermanos Heel, sería lo más real posible. Estuvimos hablando Mogami–san y yo acerca de eso, y como actores debemos estar dispuestos a atravesar por diferentes condiciones y dejar atrás nuestra opinión personal o sentimientos para poder llevar a cabo nuestros personajes. Si el hecho de cumplir con el rol de los hermanos Heel significaba tener unos comprometedores chupetones sería un precio mínimo por pagar. Así es la actuación, para engañar a tus enemigos hay primero que engañar a los amigos, quienes en este caso eran nuestros compañeros de equipo de _Tragic Marker_.

—Murasame-san, ¿se imaginaba usted que el tan tétrico Cain Heel fuera en realidad Tsuruga Ren?

—Por supuesto que nunca me lo imaginé. No había tenido la oportunidad anteriormente de trabajar con él, pero la verdad que como Cain Heel-BJ ha sido en realidad terrorífico. Debido a que su interpretación del papel fue tan profunda que no parecía estar actuando sino siendo verdadera y naturalmente un asesino.

El director Konoe dio fin a la rueda de prensa con el fin de evitar alguna otra pregunta aun más incómoda a los jóvenes actores. Las cuales continuaron, al igual que las fotografías, hasta que los tres cruzaron la puerta por donde entraron.

Los demás protagonistas los esperaban en la sala a donde se habían adelantado poco tiempo antes de dar por finalizada la sesión pues no querían irse sin hacer las tan inoportunas averiguaciones.

La primera en gritar fue Manaka-chan _:_

—Yo sabía que Cain Heel no podía ser alguien más que una dulce y amable persona.

—Dime, Kyoko-chan… ¿Cómo fue vivir a su lado todo este tiempo? —preguntó a su vez Rio-san.

Murasame con una cara de incredulidad seguía observando a la pareja en cuestión. "¡Tsuruga es un maldito bastardo! Por eso es el actor número uno de todo Japón. Mira que darle vida a BJ mientras también actuaba como Cain Heel de forma tan oscura y peligrosa", terminó sin desearlo alabando las habilidades actorales del primer actor de LME. Se preguntaba qué tipo de relación tenía este con Mogami-san. Con una leve sonrisa de esperanza seguía cavilando ideas en su cabeza. "Me había detenido de intentar algo con ella pero no es su hermana"…

Kyoko se estaba disculpando con el elenco argumentando otro asunto de trabajo pero fue Murasame el que le detuvo la salida para preguntarle que si no existía algo entre Tsuruga Ren y ella, así mismo para decirle que si necesitaba cualquier cosa podía contar con él. Una Kyoko muy agitada era observada por un cada vez más malhumorado Ren, porque ahora sin la fachada de los hermanos Heel, Murasame creía tener el camino libre para acercarse a ella. Yashiro observaba la escena tanto de Kyoko-Murasame como a su cliente y amigo Ren.

Por fortuna su amiga Kotonami Kanae también había sido invitada a la rueda de prensa por el presidente Takarada y fue quien salvó a Kyoko de las insinuaciones de Murasame para el alivio no solo de la actriz sino también de Ren y de paso de Yashiro san.


	3. ¡Por fin lo admites!

¡POR FIN LO ADMITES!

* * *

Durante el camino a las instalaciones del equipo Love Me, Kyoko se iba deprimiendo cada vez más, al grado que su amiga se asustó de que se fuera a desmayar ahí mismo.

Dentro ya de las mismas, Kotonami, malhumorada, dice:

—Kyoko, suéltalo de una vez, ¿qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Acaso el vivir con Tsuruga Ren todo este tiempo te tiene tan mal?

—Mooouuuuuuukkoooo-san, ayúuuudame —Kyoko intentó abrazarla como siempre lo hacía pero Kotonami la evadió dando por resultado que fuera a caer al piso cual tabla.

—¡Qué mala eres, Mouko-san!, en verdad me dolió y no sólo el golpe —replicó sobándose las palmas de las manos que fue lo que alcanzó a meter para amortiguar la caída.

—Esta vez me vas a contar toda la verdad si no quieres que deje de hablarte por el resto de mi vida. Así que ve empezando de una buena vez.

Kyoko no sabía por dónde comenzar, así que lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue el confesarle su amor por Ren.

—¡Vaya, por fin lo admites! —exclamó su amiga.

—¡Ehhhhhhhh! ¿Cómo es que lo supiste, Mouko san?

—¡Por favor! ¿Es que nos creen idiotas o qué? Se les nota a los dos en la cara lo que sienten el uno por el otro, creo que los únicos seres en este planeta que no sabían eso, eran precisamente ustedes dos. ¡No sé quién es más tonto!

Después de quedarse helada al escuchar las palabras de su amiga al saber que desde hacía mucho tiempo había averiguado la verdad (inclusive antes que ella misma), le contó toda la historia con todo y la parte donde Ren le había confesado que él era su amigo de la niñez Corn, que la amaba, y quién era detrás de la fachada de Tsuruga Ren (omitiendo por supuesto el pasado que el actor no quería que nadie más supiera), no sin antes hacerla prometer que jamás revelaría su identidad.

—Y entonces ¿cuál es el problema? Él te ama, porque ya te lo dijo (¡gracias al cielo!) y tú por fin aceptaste que lo amas (otra vez ¡gracias al cielo!)… Digo, sólo falta el que se lo digas abiertamente porque es tan inepto como tú para darse cuenta de lo obvio, que hasta que no se lo expliques con peras y manzanas, no creo que lo entienda _._

Volvió a ver el rostro apesadumbrado de su amiga y con un poco más de tacto, que a ella no se le daba muy bien, agregó:

—Ok, ok, entiendo, el que sientas que fue una mentira el hecho de que no te haya dicho que él era Corn, pero sinceramente Kyoko, ¿no crees que si te hubiera dicho quién era y que te ama desde hace mil años, tú no le hubieras creído ni siquiera a él?

Kotonami cada vez más impaciente, se pone en pie del sillón donde estaba sentada y caminando de un lado al otro con las manos en alto, por fin explota ante la actitud de Kyoko, mientras que esta se encontraba sentada en una silla cabizbaja.

—Bueno pues, cuántas veces te lo dijimos nosotras, que él sentía algo especial por ti. Siempre fueron muy unidos, que no era normal su forma de celarte cuando estabas en presencia de otro chico o compañero actor, y cómo alejaba él a la cantidad de pretendientes con el pretexto de que no estabas lista. Sí, Kyoko, quita esa cara de asombro, porque atraes a más hombres de lo que tú siquiera te imaginas, y no se diga cuando Fuwa Sho o el Beagle ese se te acercaban. Pero tú siempre salías con el comentario de que era tu senpai y de que el presidente Takarada te había encargado a él, por lo cual estaba al pendiente de ti… Pero ¡por favor!, ¿quién en su sano juicio, por una kohai, se desvela toda la noche enseñándola a caminar como modelo de pasarela?, y ¿qué me dices de la Reina Rosa y del cuento ese de la Princesa Rosa que te inventó para que no le regresaras la joya que te regaló por tu cumpleaños? ¿Además del hecho de que se aseguró de ser el primero en darte tu regalo? ¿Te sigo enumerando todas las veces que Tsuruga Ren actuó no por su kohai sino por Kyoko, la mujer que ama? ¿O te vas dando una idea que, desde hace mil años de que está más que loco por ti?

Kyoko iba caminando al salir de las oficinas de LME con la cabeza literalmente dándole vueltas, los acontecimientos, el estar con Ren en esa película, porque se preguntaba que si así se había sentido aunque fuera una mentira, cómo sería si todo fuera real y estuviera en esa situación con él. La verdad es que internamente lo deseaba.

Eran demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo, la declaración y confesión de Ren, la plática con su querida Mouko-san, la situación del Beagle y Sho en el corredor del hotel frente a su habitación… Todo estaba fuertemente arraigado en su mente y haciendo cachitos su cordura, tanto así que no se fijó en el semáforo cambiando de color a rojo, pero antes de cruzar una mano la sujeta fuertemente del brazo y la atrae hacia él.

—¡Kyoko estúpida! ¡Mira por dónde caminas! ¡Por poco te atropellan! —esta terminó por caer de rodillas en completo shock, todo lo de las últimas semanas había sido demasiado, esta vez sus piernas no le sostenían. Cuando Sho vio la cara de Kyoko, quedó impactado por que su amiga de la infancia estuviera en ese estado. Muy preocupado y con una delicadeza desconocida por la actriz, la levanta en brazos y la sube a su carro.

Yashiro estaba llegando a las oficinas de LME cuando vio a Sho cargando a Kyoko, y la verdad se alegraba enormemente de que Ren no estuviera ahí para verlo.

Durante todo el trayecto al Darumaya, Sho la mantiene abrazada a él con su cabeza firmemente apoyada en su pecho, y para su sorpresa, la chica no se separó, lo que le confirmaba el mal estado de la joven, de otra forma ni siquiera hubiera permitido que él la cargara.

Sho deposita cuidadosamente a Kyoko en su futón y acto seguido se despide de los dueños del Darumaya, quienes agradecidos por las atenciones prestadas se despiden a su vez de él. El matrimonio dueño del restaurante se preocupaba mucho por ella pues la querían como la hija que nunca tuvieron. Le permitieron vivir ahí con ellos con una renta muy baja solo para que ella aceptara, de otra forma jamás lo habría hecho.

En su cuarto, Kyoko no dejaba de pensar en una situación en concreto, cuando estuvo en el estudio de grabación y los dejaron solos a Sho y a ella por solicitud del cantante; como si todo lo de la semana no fuera ya suficiente…

* * *

— _Y bueno Shotaro, ¿cuál es la propuesta que me tienes?, porque la verdad me sorprendería, y mucho, que en ella exista algún beneficio para mí._

— _Solo te recuerdo la promesa que me hiciste aquel día en el estacionamiento. Si te enamoras de Tsuruga Ren irás a trabajar en el ryokan de mi familia como mi sirvienta personal para siempre_.

— _Ya te dije que no estoy enamorada de él, ¿acaso no lo hice incluso frente a Tsuruga-san?_

— _Sí, pero eres una actriz, ¿no? Pudiste solo actuar, pero, si eso es cierto, entonces no creo que este PV te cueste nada hacerlo, solo tienes que fingir y en las escenas amorosas cuando me beses, hacerlo como si de verdad de amaras. Después de todo, ¿no fuiste tú quién me dijo que serías la actriz número uno de todo Japón y vendría a ponerme yo a tus pies?_

 _Los demonios de Kyoko no solo estaban a punto de estallar sino de salir en su auxilio e infligir el mayor daño posible al cantantucho ese. Kyoko puso toda su energía para calmarse pues ya sabía que si esto seguía así, él ganaría como la vez que, de tan enojada aceptó tan tonta apuesta y esta vez no quería que el nombre de Ren, y lo que él significa para ella saliera a relucir._

— _Yo no veo el motivo por el cual aceptaría hacer este PV contigo._

— _Ya te dije que lo que tienes que hacer es besarme de tal forma que hasta yo crea que me amas._

— _¿Qué cosa? ¿Y por qué demonios tendría que hacer yo una soberana locura como esa? —gritaba una Kyoko estupefacta, alcanzando a uno de sus demonios al vuelo_.

— _Si lo haces, olvidaré para siempre tu promesa._

— _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo harías?_ —preguntaba Kyoko anonadada.

— _Eso no te importa, yo tengo mis razones, solo quiero saber ¿aceptas o no? Pero si tus besos_ — _Sho no dijo actuación, se refirió concretamente a que Kyoko lo besara_ — _no me hacen creer que estás enamorada de mí, la promesa sigue en pie. Tienes cuatro días para decidirte._

 _Se oyó que alguien tocaba en la puerta del estudio. Shoko-san la abre cuidadosamente y pregunta si el director Ogata, ella y la directora del anterior PV, Asami-san, quien se les ha unido al saber que nuevamente trabajarían con Kyoko, pueden pasar para ultimar los detalles en caso de que la chica aceptara trabajar con ellos. Dentro del cuarto el cantante está con cara orgullosa y una sonrisa de triunfo y la joven actriz que no ha salido de su asombro._

— _Mogami-san, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó el director Ogata al ver su cara pálida._

— _Sí, director, muchas gracias, me encuentro bien, pero si me disculpan tengo que retirarme —hizo una reverencia a cada uno de los directores y otra a Shoko-san antes de dirigirse a la salida._

 _Antes de que pudiera irse Sho le recalcó_ :

— _Cuatro días, Kyoko, o todo seguirá como antes y, ahhhhhhhhh, recuerda, nadie puede saber de esto, tanto del PV como de la plática que tuvimos —esto último lo dijo en un tono que denotaba orgullo y superioridad. Las otras tres personas presentes se quedaron con la duda de a qué se refería Fuwa Sho con la frase que dijo a Kyoko._

* * *

—Sho ¿me puedes explicar qué fue exactamente, lo que pasó allá en el estudio cuando tú y Kyoko-chan se quedaron solos? —le preguntaba a su representado, pues sabía que Sho siempre acababa como el gran demonio del Rey Deva cuando de Kyoko se trataba y más cuando suponía que algo tenía que ver el primer actor. Además de que ya en algunas ocasiones había cometido una que otra tontería como la de aquella vez cuando compró un ramo de flores y una caja de chocolates y se gastó en ellos mas de mil dólares, solo para ir a felicitarla cuando creía que salía con el vocalista de la banda Vie Ghoul. Donde según las conversaciones entre el director de _Dark Moon_ y Asami amiga de este, la discusión entre ellos terminó con Sho robándole el primer beso a Kyoko, y no contento con eso, fue enfrente de nada más ni nada menos que Tsuruga Ren.

—Nada, en realidad nada, porque cualquiera que sea su respuesta yo pierdo —Shoko se quedó aún más confundida por la respuesta de este y un poco preocupada por el dejo de tristeza con el que le contestó. Mil veces prefería su estado enojado a ese de melancolía y ¿derrota?

"Desde que la vi en esa película, donde actuó como la hermana pequeña de Tsuruga, supe que ella no estaba fingiendo. Por muy buena actriz que sea esa mirada era ella misma. Conmigo nunca lo hizo, nunca me miró de la misma forma y eso aún cuando se suponía que al que amó primero fue a mí —algo en lo que se dijo Sho le cayó como un balde de agua fría—. AMÓ…, ya no me ama, su corazón ahora lo tiene él. Simplemente que no sé por qué lo negó inclusive frente a él… Y aún más extraño fue que cuando ella lo dijo, él no se sintió abatido ni mucho menos, hasta parecía haber sonreído. Si ella acepta hacer el PV es porque con eso se liberaría de su promesa y podría por fin confesársele abiertamente, porque a él se le nota el interés por ella, pero si no acepta, es que el odio que siente por mí es mucho más grande que el amor que alguna vez me tuvo, o tal vez algo mucho peor: la indiferencia. Pero de las dos formas yo pierdo, no, mejor dicho, yo ya la he perdido", pensó para sí mismo Sho.


	4. ¿Compromiso?

¿COMPROMISO?

* * *

Una chica de cabello corto y ojos ambarinos sale corriendo entre la gente, va llorando. Un joven rubio y con fachada un tanto visual kei va tras ella gritándole por su nombre. La preocupación y el arrepentimiento afloran en su rostro cuando por fin le da alcance. La detiene y le pide que por favor lo escuche. Ella está dándole la espalda, para cuando se voltea él se encuentra arrodillado a sus pies, le dice que se equivocó, la manera de tratarla fue por un estúpido orgullo y está completamente arrepentido, que por favor le perdone; no quiere perderla. En eso saca una pequeña caja y se la entrega. Estupefacta y avergonzada porque la gente los está mirando, le pide al joven que se ponga de pie, él al hacerlo la atrae hacia sí para fundirse en un cálido abrazo que da paso a un beso donde la pasión y el perdón son evidentes.

Cuando la gente a su alrededor estalla en aplausos, la joven pareja se separa y ella esconde su avergonzado rostro en el pecho de él mientras la abraza con amor.

No se dieron cuenta que esta escena había sido vista por dos hombres a punto de subir a un auto color gris plata. El conductor, con cara de asombro, iba pasando de éste a la furia y de ahí a un más aterrador y oscuro semblante inclusive que la de BJ, el personaje al cual había dado vida el actor.

En el lado del pasajero, Yashiro no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, Fuwa Sho y Kyoko estaban abrazados en la acera de enfrente… Parecían haber hecho las paces pero además ¡se habían besado! Volteaba a ver a la pareja que seguía abrazada y luego a Ren. Un brusco "Yashiro, vámonos" lo sacó de su estupor y a como pudo entró al carro con el conductor para alejarse de ahí.

Una voz de "corte y queda", se escucha entre la multitud que rodea a la pareja, mientras se soltaban, pues la joven más que retirarse había empujado a su compañero. Los dos jóvenes se acercaron al director, oculto entre la gente para hacer la escena más real, a recibir indicaciones.

—Mogami-san, Fuwa-san, quedó perfecto. La idea de esconder las cámaras para que nadie supiera qué estaba pasando y tomar a la gente con sus reacciones naturales resultó excelente. Ahora iremos al estudio de grabación para las tomas de la primera parte del PV —comentaba el director Ogata.

* * *

Ren dejó a Yashiro en su destino para alivio y preocupación del último, ya que el actor venía manejando como loco desquiciado gracias a la escena presenciada media hora atrás. Aún no podía creer cómo Kyoko-chan había logrado perdonar a Fuwa-kun después de todo lo que este la había hecho pasar y también porque en el Día de San Valentín, le había robado su primer beso enfrente de Ren. Algo más profundo debía estar pasando y lo iba a descubrir por el bienestar físico y mental, sino el suyo propio, sí el de Ren, que estaba desencajado y fúrico como si se hubiera convertido en alguien peor que BJ.

Ren, abatido por segunda ocasión en menos de dos semanas, entra a su departamento.

"¿No me pudo perdonar a mí por haberle ocultado quién era yo, pero sí a él que la trató como sirvienta, la desechó y se burló de ella? No, no solo eso…, se dejó besar por él y en medio de la gente" _._ No podía dejar de recordarla a ella entre los brazos de la persona que más odiaba, abrazándose y besándose. Lo que más le dolía de todo aquello era la mirada de amor reflejada en los ojos de ella. Además esa caja que traía Fuwa en sus manos debía ser un anillo… ¿Qué más podría ser?

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que correr a los brazos de otro hombre y no cualquiera sino precisamente a los de Fuwa Sho?". Ren estrelló con furia tal el vaso de brandy, que este había dejado una marca contra la pared. Se dejó caer en el respaldo del sillón derrotado y dolido por la decisión de la mujer que ama. Recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así de perdido. Fue cuando su amigo Rick murió al tratar de alcanzarlo cuando Kuon tenía quince años y había cruzado una calle sin fijarse, Rick fue atropellado por un carro que venía a exceso de velocidad muriendo en los brazos de su novia. Y ella, a gritos, le llamaba asesino.

No quería volver a sentir la misma oscuridad de años anteriores, y si Kyoko había tomado la decisión de escoger a Fuwa, ya todo estaba escrito… Cuando la viera la felicitaría y le diría que no la molestaría nunca más, todo esto sin permitirle explicar nada ¿Qué tendría que explicar? Todo lo del día anterior lo dejaba muy claro. Ella había elegido perdonar a Fuwa y no a él… ¿Además querría ella hacerlo? ¿Se enteraría de que él los vio? No, no la felicitaría… Solo cuando la viera le diría que ya podía estar tranquila, él ya no volvería a molestarla nunca más. Aceptaría el contrato en Inglaterra, que había estado retrasando a la espera de la respuesta de Kyoko, pero parece ser que ya la tenía.

* * *

N.A. Muchas gracias a todos lectores que se han pasado por aquí.

Como este capítulo es muy corto dejo también el quinto.


	5. Confesiones

CONFESIONES

* * *

Sho cierra la puerta del camerino detrás de él cuando sale la maquillista de Kyoko, esta se vuelve a verlo para preguntarle:

—Y bien Sho, ¿te convencí con mi actuación de que te amaba?

—Eres buena actriz… Yo en cambio no estaba actuando Kyoko… Todo lo que dije en ese momento es verdad. Desde aquella vez en las instalaciones de _Dark Moon_ cuando el Beagle ese te persiguió, te quise decir que eres la única mujer que amo.

La mandíbula de ella había caído en perfecta cascada hasta el suelo al escuchar estas palabras, no sabía si se estaba burlando de ella o era un nuevo truco para humillarla.

—No te creo, Shotaro… Nunca signifiqué nada más para ti que una sirvienta, ¿y ahora me dices que me amas? No soy tan estúpida como para volver a creer en ti… No soy y nunca seré nuevamente tu juguete. ¿Estoy ya libre de mi promesa?

—¿Para que puedas ir y correr directo a los brazos de Tsuruga? —Sho con lágrimas furiosas en los ojos, enojado porque al haberla besado se había dado cuenta de lo que ya sabía; que era un idiota, todo lo que perdió por haber sido orgulloso y engreído y no haberla sabido valorar.

—Ya te lo dije, Shotaro. No estoy enamorada de Tsuruga-san, y no soy una mujer idiota que solo piensa en el amor y correría a los brazos de cualquier hombre para que me vuelva a tratar como tú… El hombre del que me enamore, tendrá ser alguien que me quiera a su vez y esté a mi lado ayudándome a crecer como actriz, porque algo sí te digo Shotaro, jamás dejaré mi carrera. Por eso te agradezco, pues fue por ti que me metí en esta industria, mas sin embargo fue por mí misma que aprendí a descubrir y construir una nueva Mogami Kyoko, a quien le gusta actuar y ver cómo puede resolver cada uno de sus distintos papeles, porque primero soy actriz.

—Lo sé, Kyoko, sé que no me crees pero en verdad soy sincero… Sé que fui un imbécil por tratarte así, sé que todo lo hecho contigo fue equivocación… Pero quiero decirte que nunca pude ayudarte de niño cuando llorabas porque no quería defraudarte y mira, todo lo que he conseguido en ti fue exactamente eso… Soy de lo peor y lo acepto. La mejor música que escribí después de lo sucedido con Reino y su banda de Beagles fue gracias a ti y pensando en ti. Simplemente no quería aceptarlo, sé que fuiste lo mejor que me pasó en la vida y te he perdido… Nunca supe decirte que te amo… ¿Crees que algún día podrás intentar perdonarme? —dejó salir un suspiro cansado—. La verdad es que en este momento me conformaría con que no me odiaras, pero no quiero llegar a serte indiferente —la cara de Sho realmente reflejaba lo que sus palabras decían.

Kyoko se quedó sin dar crédito al escuchar esta confesión de su amigo de la infancia. Por una parte no podía creer que el siempre orgulloso y vanagloriado Sho, se hubiera arrodillado a pedirle perdón aun si fuera con el pretexto de la grabación de su PV. El mismo que la había tratado como un trapo sucio en el pasado y todavía hace muy poco tiempo atrás se creía su dueño. Pero verlo así, parecían sinceras sus palabras y estando solos, ella sabía que era de la única forma y con la única persona que podía ser él mismo, sin pretensiones.

Así como la vez que la había salvado de Reino, antes de enterarse de que Tsuruga Ren estaba ahí, Sho le había dicho que sólo había pensado en la seguridad de ella y no en él. ¿Serían ciertas sus acciones? ¿Podría perdonarlo?

Kyoko se retiró del estudio sin poder responder a la pregunta de Shotaro. Otra cosa en qué pensar… "De verdad que el cielo me está castigando por mi deseo de venganza… ¿Qué más puede pasar?", pensó Kyoko caminando hacia el Darumaya.

* * *

Al día siguiente tenía grabación en el plató de _Box-R_ , y de nuevo grabaría con Tsuruga Ren como su co-estrella. Si eran Natsu y Takano sensei, podría sobrellevar el día pero no sabría qué hacer cuando la grabación se terminara y tuviera que interactuar con el verdadero Tsuruga Ren. Lo bueno es que el de hoy sería el último capítulo donde estaría él como invitado.

"¿Es esta situación buena? ¿En realidad lo siento así? Ya me descubrí que disfruto "esas" escenas con él… Si solo pudiera pasar un poco más de tiempo así aunque sea una mentira…", se decía a sí misma Kyoko, mientras seguía caminando hacia el estudio.

Cuando llegó a la grabación, el siempre puntual Tsuruga Ren ya se encontraba ahí. A diferencia de otras veces, el día de hoy estaba frío y malhumorado, casi ni respondió a Kyoko cuando lo saludó al llegar. Incluso algunas de las personas comentaban la sospechosa actitud del actor y preguntaban si algo había pasado.

Durante el rodaje de la serie, el profesionalismo de los protagonistas se hizo manifiesto y fueron muy pocas las veces en que se tuvo que repetir alguna escena.

Al final cuando Kyoko salió de los camerinos a donde había entrado para cambiarse del vestuario de Natsu a su ropa, Tsuruga-san estaba esperándola recargado en una pared.

—Mogami-san, ¿podemos hablar?

—Con gusto, Tsuruga-san —Kyoko caminaba atrás de él, apesadumbrada y reteniendo el aliento.

—Cuando te confesé mi pasado y quien era, te fuiste corriendo sin darme oportunidad alguna de explicar lo sucedido y el porqué de mi silencio con respecto a Corn. Y tu actitud hacia mí sigue siendo la misma, huyes de mí, y lo entiendo. Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, tú eres la persona más importante para mí, pero obviamente yo no lo soy para ti —un Ren frío y distanciado hablaba sin voltear a ver a Kyoko—. No volveré a molestarte nunca más, es tu decisión… No, tu elección. Espero que seas feliz… —dicho esto el actor se alejó de una impactada Kyoko, dirigiéndose a su auto donde lo esperaba un Yashiro muy impaciente.

—Ren, ¿le preguntaste? ¿Cómo te fue? Aunque por tu expresión dudo que algo siquiera bien.

—No, Yashiro, lo que vimos que sucedió ayer estaba muy claro, ¿no? Ellos se reconciliaron y por lo que se puede deducir de esa pequeña caja puede que hasta estén comprometidos.

—Ren, pero ¿por lo menos le dijiste que te ibas?

—Ya no tiene caso Yashiro, déjalo, por favor.

—¡No! —y por primera vez en su vida alzó la voz contra de su amigo—. Ren esto debe tener una explicación, simplemente no creo que Kyoko-chan haya olvidado todo lo que sufrió con Fuwa, y sin más ni más, haberlo perdonado y regresar a su lado, porque estoy seguro de a quién ama ella es a ti.

—Pues ya ves, todo el mundo se equivoca. No me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de ella, Yashiro… Simplemente es que me hice demasiadas ilusiones y el haberme callado no ayudó. Te llevo a las oficinas, necesito pasar a despedirme del presidente y Sawara-san.


	6. Corazones rotos

CORAZONES ROTOS

* * *

Fue Amamiya Chiori, co-protagonista de _Box-R_ y una buena amiga, quien encontró a Kyoko en su camerino, acurrucada en el suelo. Al principio creyó que estaba desmayada pero la realidad era mucho peor. Kyoko estaba catatónica, fría no, helada. Solo cuando la sacudió por tercera vez casi gritando su nombre fue cuando reaccionó. Entonces empezó a llorar temblando, y su cuerpo se estremecía.

Kyoko sentía hundirse en un oscuro abismo; un mar infinito de angustia, cada vez más hacia lo profundo. Rodeada de atormentados sentimientos de agonía y aprensión, que apretaban su garganta, dejándola muda, y su pecho, oprimido sin poder respirar. Se le nubló la vista y entumecieron los sentidos. Caía de espaldas, en un abismo profundo y negro. Frío, sólo había frío y oscuridad.

—Kyoko-san… ¿Qué te pasa? Kyoko-san, ¿por qué lloras? —Chiori sin saber que hacer, se acerca a su amiga y la abraza.

Kyoko no podía articular palabra alguna y solamente se dedicaba a llorar amargamente, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía entre los brazos que le ofrecía su amiga. Ahora recordaba las palabras de Mouko-san " _Antes de que él te pueda lastimar a ti, serás tú quien lo lastime a él con tu indecisión, dudas y temores. Ten cuidado Kyoko, debes decidirte o lo perderás para siempre_ ".

¿Qué había hecho?

* * *

De regreso en las oficinas de LME, Kyoko fue llamada por el presidente Takarada a su oficina. Al verla entrar, la invita a sentarse en uno de los cómodos sillones, acomodándose de forma tal que ella quedó frente a él.

Seguía pálida y temblorosa, su sonrisa apagada, los ojos rojos e hinchados. Se veía devastada. Solo una vez la había visto de esa forma. Cuando por fin aceptó ante él sus sentimientos hacia Ren-Kuon, poco tiempo atrás.

El presidente comentó:

—Veo que ya te enteraste de que él parte a Inglaterra y parece ser que no va a regresar.

—¿Cómo dice? —su cuerpo empezó a temblar nuevamente—. ¿Se ha ido a Inglaterra? —repetía incrédula Kyoko.

—Bueno, pensé que ya lo sabías. Veo por tus ojos rojos que has estado llorando por lo cual deduje que Ren te había dicho que se iba. Al principio sería solo cuestión de unos meses pero ahora parece ser que será indefinido.

—¿Qué? ¿Tsuruga-san se va de Japón? —alcanzó a medio articular palabra, las lágrimas ya no salían, no tenía más. Solo el corazón destrozado y era su culpa _._

—¿De verdad no lo sabías? Ren tiene una oferta de trabajo para una película y una serie en Inglaterra. Dime, Mogami-kun, ¿qué pasó realmente entre ustedes? ¿Por qué Ren se veía tan decaído?

Con un rostro más encendido que el fuego mismo, Kyoko contestó a su interlocutor:

—Él me confesó todo su pasado, y también que era mi amigo de la infancia, a cuyo recuerdo yo siempre me aferraba cuando las cosas no iban bien. Él se enteró poco tiempo después de conocernos, o mejor dicho reencontrarnos, y también me dijo que…

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Ren, Mogami-kun, para que estés tan alterada?

—Me dijo que me amaba.

Kyoko, con su cara triste y avergonzada, no podía subir la mirada hacia el Presidente de LME.

—Fue mucho para mí escuchar todo eso… Y en vez de responderle solo huí como cobarde y me arrepiento tanto. Ahora entiendo…

—¿Qué sucede, Mogami-kun? —Lory mantenía aparentemente una actitud relajada pues no quería alterar a Kyoko haciendo piruetas y gritando '¡Por fin se ha declarado!'.

Estaba sentado en su sillón favorito fumándose un puro mientras Sebastian dejaba en la mesa cerca de Kyoko una taza de té.

—Hoy por la tarde, cuando terminamos el rodaje de _Box-R_ , Tsuruga-san se despidió de mí diciéndome que jamás volvería a molestarme. Lo he herido demasiado y por lo tanto él se va. Decidió alejarse de mí.

—Mogami kun, no creo que esa sea la única razón por la que él haya decidido irse sin intenciones de volver. Piensa… ¿Sucedió algo más?

Kyoko negó con la cabeza pues nada se le venía a la mente más que el hecho de haberlo dejado en el parque sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de explicarse.

—Si nada más sucedió, entonces esa debe ser la respuesta. Mogami-kun, creo que Ren se enteró de alguna forma del PV que estabas grabando, porque él algo me dio a entender acerca de que podías perdonar cosas más fuertes de alguien que te había lastimado incluso más, pero el hecho de haberte ocultado que él era Kuon, no.

—¿Cómo pudo haberse enterado? Se supone que él iba a estar lejos de donde se grabó el PV, además solo lo sabíamos Sawara-san, el director Ogata, la directora Asami, Shoko-san, Shotaro, usted y yo, pues al resto del equipo no se le dio a conocer mi nombre.

—No lo sé, Mogami-kun, pero es la única explicación para que Ren estuviera así de abatido, como en muchos años no lo había visto.

—No entiendo, la verdad es que no entiendo; sé que lo lastimé, que debí confiar en él, aceptar mis sentimientos y confesárselos… Ahora siento que sólo lo hundí más en su oscuridad.

Kyoko se para repentinamente, sorprendiendo al presidente al preguntarle con un atisbo de esperanza:

—Presidente, ¿a qué hora parte Tsuruga-san hacia Inglaterra?

—Son las seis y media, Mogami kun, tienes muy poco tiempo, el vuelo de Ren parte a las siete de la noche del aeropuerto de Haneda, pero si Sebastian te lleva, creo que aún puedas lograr alcanzarlo.

Sebastian llevaba a Kyoko velozmente por órdenes del director. Llegaron al aeropuerto justo cuando Ren estaba abordando, y por más que Kyoko gritó su nombre desesperadamente él no alcanzó a escucharla.

Kyoko, con lágrimas en los ojos, vio cómo el avión que llevaba al hombre al que amaba, como nunca antes amó a Shotaro, despegaba, llevándose su corazón y todas sus esperanzas con él.

* * *

N.A. Aquí les dejo el sexto capítulo. Solo por favor no me odien... tanto.

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia.

Que pasen todos unas felices fiestas.


	7. Nuevos comienzos

NUEVOS COMIENZOS

* * *

Un año y medio ha pasado desde que Ren partió hacia Inglaterra.

En un restaurante de los más elegantes y de renombre de la ciudad, estaban cenando Kyoko y su amigo de la infancia Sho, disfrutando de una velada tranquila y platicando, ante la mirada de curiosos comensales que se morían por ir a pedir un autógrafo, ya sea al cantante número uno de Japón o a la hermosa actriz, una de las más famosas tanto por su juventud como por su habilidad camaleónica para cambiar de un personaje a otro.

Solo ante Kyoko podía mostrar cuánto había cambiado, había sido por ella aunque no quisiera aceptarlo. Ante los demás, él seguía siendo un chico egocéntrico, orgulloso y rudo. No debía permitir que nadie más se enterara de su cambio, de que él, el gran Fuwa Sho había perdido ante una chica, y no cualquiera, sino ante la mismísima demonio cambia-formas, aquella que pasó de ser una insípida chiquilla, plana sin atractivo sexual como muchas veces la llamó, a una de las actrices de mayor renombre y fama.

Su popularidad estaba a la par de la de él, sino fuera porque era ella actriz y él cantante, se sentiría un poco preocupado, solo un poco.

—Kyoko, en verdad eres un demonio cambia-formas.

—¿Y a qué se debe ese comentario, si se puede saber?

—Bueno, pues que de no haber sabido de antemano que harías los dos papeles, jamás me hubiera imaginado que la viejita endemoniada esa también eras tú.

—¿No podrías decir otra cosa que demonio cambia-formas? —preguntó entre asombrada y divertida Kyoko, por ser la primera vez que le escuchaba decir esto de ella.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro contesta:

—La verdad es que no. Me recuerda aquella época y en cierta forma me impide volver a cometer una tontería otra vez… Kyoko, me ha costado año y medio pero por fin he podido recuperarte a ti y a tu confianza también. Te juro que lo que menos quiero es perderte de nuevo. Quiero verte feliz.

A Kyoko se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al recordar todo lo sucedido desde que entró a LME y suspiró quedamente.

—¿Que acaso yo el gran "Fuwa Sho" no puedo hacerte sonreír? ¿Yo, por el cual las mujeres se derriten? —entrando en su pose de cantante orgulloso e ídolo de miles, trataría por todos los medios de que la chica no se pusiera triste, por lo menos esa noche—. Aún lo amas —dijo esto aseverándolo y no preguntando.

Ella levantó la vista con los ojos anegados, sin siquiera fingir que no lo había escuchado. Aunque ha pasado tanto tiempo ella no ha podido olvidarlo. En su corazón y en su pensamiento siempre ha estado él.

Al salir del restaurante soplaba una leve brisa y Kyoko sintió algo de frío cuando se percató de que había dejado su chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla, Sho se ofrece a traérsela y le pide que espere ahí mientras regresa.

Al desaparecer Sho de su vista, una extraña figura se acerca desde su espalda.

—Hola, Caperucita, ¿me extrañaste? —se acerca hacia ella con prepotencia.

—¿Qué haces aquí tú, beagle, demonio del infierno? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que te vi por última vez, creí que nunca volvería a hacerlo pero me doy cuenta de que no tengo tanta suerte.

—Es que vine a darte mi regalo por el Día Blanco ya que en esa ocasión no te lo pude entregar.

—Mejor dicho, yo no lo quise aceptar. Aléjate de mí _—_ Kyoko se estaba controlando para que sus demonios internos no lograran escapar y así no terminar en una situación como la de aquella vez que tuvo que hacerle chocolates a mano para que le regresara una de sus demonios internos mini Kyoko, que tenía cautiva.

—Caperucita ¿acaso seguiste mi consejo y te alejaste del león? Pero veo que sigues teniendo esa cosa peligrosa. Tírala ya Kyoko, está llena de energía negativa —al decir esto Reino la tomó del brazo en el momento justo cuando Sho salía del restaurante con la chaqueta de Kyoko en las manos, gritándole:

—¡Suéltala ya, estúpido Reino!

—Vaya, pero si es el cazador en persona… ¿Cambiaste al león por él? ¡Te felicito! —y dicho esto la atrae hacia él para besarla ante la mirada atónita de Sho quien pasó del asombro a la ira. Kyoko se separa de Reino empujándolo fuertemente y la bofetada no se hizo esperar.

—¡Bastardo! ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? ¿Creen que pueden ir besando a las personas a la fuerza?

"Así debió sentirse Tsuruga en esa ocasión del Día de San Valentín", pensó Sho al tiempo que jalaba a Kyoko tras de sí. Pero antes de que pudiera propinarle soberano puñetazo a Reino perdiendo la paciencia, Kyoko adivina sus intenciones y le grita:

—¡Sho, no! No vale la pena.

—Él no lo vale, pero tú sí —le dice Sho furioso mientras levanta violentamente su puño.

—¡Por favor, Sho!, piensa en tu carrera, vámonos, por favor —repite casi en súplica Kyoko, mientras jalaba del brazo a su amigo para retirarse del lugar—. Y tú, bastardo, vuelve al infierno de donde saliste —dirigiéndose enojada a Reino, que se incorporaba después de haber sido empujado por ella.

Con actitud soberbia y altanera Reino grita antes de que la pareja se pierda de vista:

—Caperucita, tira esa cosa de una buena vez… No bromeo, está maldita, su dueño nunca volverá.

Se empezó a aglomerar la gente alrededor de ellos, quienes momentos antes se encontraban en el interior del restaurante, al escuchar los gritos que profesaban los tres jóvenes, salieron para averiguar lo sucedido.

Sho a regañadientes acepta llevarse a Kyoko a su carro. Dentro ya del mismo, ella empezó a temblar sin saber si era de coraje, o de miedo, a que las palabras dichas por Reino fueran verdad.

—Kyoko, lo lamento.

—¿De qué hablas? No fue tu culpa, no sabías que nos lo encontraríamos esta noche, pero dime una cosa… ¿Les dan clases a los de visual kei de cómo besar a la fuerza y meter en aprietos a las personas?

—No me refiero a eso, no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy sobre todo al verte así, porque fue a sabiendas de lo que él pensaría cuando fuera lanzado el PV que lo hice. Pero dime, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Reino que tiraras?

—Nada, ya no vale la pena recordar.

Ella guardó silencio el resto del camino, si bien Sho tenía un punto, la decisión final había sido de ella. Con el deseo de estar libre de su promesa había aceptado a participar en él. No, no es cierto, la verdad es que era un reto también. Si lograba hacerlo creer que lo amaba con su actuación, esa podría ser finalmente su venganza, demostrarle que podía actuar y lograr el resultado que ella quisiera aun cuando se trataba de Sho. Lo que no sabía eran las terribles consecuencias que le acarrearía su decisión. Si tan solo se hubiera enterado dos horas antes de la partida de Ren… No, con una sola hora antes bastaba, hubiera podido llegar al aeropuerto y explicarle todo, confesarle que lo amaba y pedirle que le perdonara el haber sido tan indecisa y no confiar en él.

El guardaespaldas de Sho estacionó cerca del edificio de departamentos de Kyoko, al que se había mudado recientemente por órdenes del presidente Takarada, cuando la fama de las tres miembros de Love Me había hecho casi imposible que Kyoko y Kanae siguieran viviendo en sus respectivos hogares. Por lo tanto, se habían cambiado a un lugar donde serían las dos chicas vecinas, una en un piso inferior a la otra, pero vecinas al fin y al cabo, además de que este sitio contaba con sistemas para garantizar la seguridad de las actrices.

Sho acompañaba a Kyoko a pie atravesando el parque que separaba al carro del edificio de departamentos, y el guardaespaldas de él los seguía a una prudente distancia. A Kyoko le gustaba disfrutar de ese parque, pues tenía árboles de cerezo sembrados en línea recta a ambos lados del sendero y más allá de los árboles, unos muy bien cuidados jardines con diseños de figuras geométricas. Cada una de estas figuras geométricas estaba sembrada de un distinto tipo de flor. Sobresaliendo de entre todas, las cantidades de rosas, una más hermosa que la anterior.

Durante el trayecto por el sendero, un hombre se abalanza sobre la pareja con un cuchillo en su mano derecha, siendo detenido muy a tiempo por el guardaespaldas del cantante. Durante el altercado, el sospechoso logra escapar dejando herido a su contrincante.

* * *

¡Feliz Navidad!, que pasen todos unas bonitas fiestas.


	8. Reencuentro

REENCUENTRO

* * *

A primera hora de la mañana iba Sho volando más que caminando, al mismo tiempo que jalaba a Kyoko, puesto que no podía decirse para nada que la estuviera llevando delicadamente de la mano, hacia la oficina del presidente de LME, sorteando a varios empleados, y más de uno tuvo la fortuna de poderse quitar en el último momento antes de ser arrollados por el tren Fuwa.

El presidente ya los estaba esperando, pues la noche anterior en cuanto llegó a su departamento, Kyoko le informó de los acontecimientos acaecidos en el parque, así como también que Sho se había llevado a su guardaespaldas a revisión médica, no sin antes asegurarse de que ella se encontraba a salvo. Al entrar la pareja, se percataron de que no solo estaba el presidente en la oficina sino que lo acompañaban tres personas, una era a quien Sho conocía como el mánager de Tsuruga, la segunda era nada más ni nada menos que el gran Hizuri Kuu, el famoso actor, pero la tercera era completamente desconocida para él.

El grito de "¡Hijo, es decir, hija!", proveniente de una de ellas, sacó a Sho de sus pensamientos.

—¡¿Padre?! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —dijo asombrada Kyoko, pues no se esperaba nunca encontrar a su padre adoptivo ahí.

—¿Padre? ¿Quién? Y ¿de quién? —cavilaba Sho.

Kuu extendió los brazos hacia Kyoko para abrazarla mientras ella feliz iba hacia él.

—Yashiro-san, qué gusto volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo —Kyoko esperaba o mejor dicho anhelaba que Ren estuviera con ellos en Tokyo.

Después de los saludos y la más que obvia decepción de ella al enterarse de que solo Yashiro había regresado de Inglaterra mientras que su padre había volado desde EEUU. Sho preguntó al presidente el motivo de la presencia de esas personas, cuando iban a tratar el tema de la seguridad de su amiga. Sin ganas de ofender (como si fuera esto posible cuando se ponía en plan bastardo orgulloso, como lo llamaba Kyoko), ellos no tenían nada que ver con esa reunión.

—Te equivocas, Fuwa-kun… Siéntense y les explicaré con detalle el motivo por el cual los convoqué a los cinco —Kuu casi obligó a Kyoko a sentarse a su lado con el pretexto de no haberla visto hace mucho tiempo y querer estar con su hija _._

—Fuwa-kun, conoces a Yashiro Yukihito, el mánager de Ren, y el que está sentado a su lado es Hizuri Kuu. Él vino hace ya dos años a Japón y durante su estancia estuvo trabajando con Mogami-kun en su actuación —presintiendo que tal vez Sho no supiera de la verdadera identidad de Ren y de que Kuu es su padre, el presidente omitió esa información.

—Ok, Hizuri-san ayudó a Kyoko, eso lo entiendo, pero… ¿Qué hay de eso de que él es su padre?

—Hizuri-san me ayudó a crear mis personajes y me dio una tarea de un día para otro. El papel que tenía que representar era el de su hijo a quien yo no conocía, y del cual solo tenía pocas características. El reto era que él no debía pensar en mí como en alguien actuando como su hijo, sino que yo fuera él —contestó Kyoko alegremente, recordando, o mejor dicho, añorando la época en que había conocido a Hizuri-san.

—Bueno, al principio solo la estaba ayudando a empezar con la creación de un personaje pero al final me encariñé completamente con ella, y al conocer su historia y saber que no tenía padre, pues me convertí en el suyo. Desde entonces hemos estado en comunicación, y no soy Hizuri-san, soy tu padre —respondió Kuu con el ceño fruncido, volteando a ver a Kyoko y dándole un pequeño golpe en la frente con sus dedos.

—Kuu ha sido invitado a participar en _Only 4 your eyes_ , el dorama que está grabando Mogami-kun y puesto que Yashiro-san está ahora como el mánager provisional de Kuu, durante su estancia en Japón, se me hizo más que apropiado que ellos dos supieran acerca de la situación del acosador. Hasta ahora se había limitado a observarla, pero el asalto de anoche… De no ser por Fuwa-san… —y sacude la cabeza intentándose deshacer de la terrible imagen de lo que pudiera haber pasado—. Ahora este caballero de acá —haciéndole la seña de que se acercara a un joven alto— es Shiba Hiro, el nuevo mánager personal de Mogami kun y su guardaespaldas —aclaró el presidente.

Kyoko, a quien le gustaba observar detenidamente a las personas, se fijó que el joven Shiba era muy bien parecido, de muy bien formado cuerpo que se notaba lo entrenaba cuidadosamente. Kyoko no dejaba siempre de admirar y estudiar un buen cuerpo, así podría hacer fácilmente una de sus miniaturas, que más que un muñeco, era una versión a escala de la persona real.

—Si usted lo está proponiendo, presidente, supongo que debo confiarles la seguridad de Kyoko a ustedes. Y tú —dirigiéndose al guardaespaldas—, te la encargo mucho… Ella es como mi pequeña hermana y mi más preciada amiga —los colores se le subían y bajaban del rostro pasando de pálido a un rojo intenso al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho en voz alta y delante de testigos. Se volvió hacia la puerta de salida y entonces le dijo de espaldas a Kyoko, en su pose habitual—. En verdad eres un demonio cambia-formas… Mira que haberme hecho decir eso, a mí, el gran Fuwa Sho, pero ni creas que lo volveré a repetir. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Y mucho menos enfrente de un extraño.

Kyoko sonrió al entender las palabras de Sho rindiéndose ante la situación y que por fin podían volver a ser amigos y solo eso.

—Gracias, Sho-chan.

Todos los demás presentes a la reunión, no sabían bien qué había pasado, pero Yashiro, Hizuri y el presidente suspiraron aliviados al escuchar las palabras "mi pequeña hermana y mi más preciada amiga" juntas en una sola frase por parte de Sho. Esto significaba que en la relación de Ren y Kyoko todavía existía una pequeña esperanza.

—De cualquier forma iré a recogerte a Hokkaido. Con o sin guardaespaldas, estaré allí un día antes de tu partida.

—Sí, te esperaré allá.

Y dicho esto, Sho salió de las oficinas de LME con una sonrisa de tristeza y resignación al recapacitar que las palabras que salieron de su boca no fueron pensadas sino nacidas del corazón. Pues aun cuando Tsuruga no estaba ahí, ella no podía dejar de amarlo y ante ello, él no ganaría nunca.

—Sho-chan… Nunca creí que volvería escucharle decirme eso _—_ y sonrió con nostalgia.

* * *

N.A. Un capítulo corto, pero con mucho cariño.

Gracias a todos los que han seguido a mi historia.


	9. Verdades a medias

VERDADES A MEDIAS

* * *

Hizuri y Yashiro por algún extraño motivo, desde que regresaron no la dejaban sola ni a sol ni a sombra con el pretexto del acosador, aun cuando ella les decía que ya el presidente le había asignado el guardaespaldas. Durante el vuelo a Hokkaido, Kyoko iba sentada entre Hizuri y Yashiro. Mientras el primero disfrutaba de todo lo que pudiera llevarse al estómago haciendo muestra de su tan conocido apetito en pleno viaje, Yashiro quería preguntar a qué se refería exactamente Sho en la oficina, y de paso averiguar cuál era la relación entre el cantante y su amiga. Mientras que Shiba iba sentado una fila por delante de ellos, revisando la agenda de su nueva cliente. Sin prestar mayor atención a lo que los tres personajes atrás de él platicaban.

—Kyoko-chan, dime… ¿Cómo has estado? He seguido tu carrera este tiempo todo lo que he podido, y sé por el presidente que va en ascenso, ahora no todos tus papeles son de antagonista _._

—Yashiro-san, bueno, pues después del PV de Shotaro, el director Kurosaki se fijó en mí y recordó el hecho de que Mouko-san y yo hicimos el comercial de Durara juntas. Me propuso participar en el casting para hacer un comercial de una marca de renombre y la idea me atrajo. Cuando me llamaron diciendo que había pasado las pruebas me quedé sin palabras al saber que sería yo la que hiciera todos los comerciales de esa marca durante un año. Esto me ayudó mucho en mi carrera, pues ya la gente comenzaba a verme en papeles fuera de Natsu o Mio, ya que casi nadie conoce a Setsu —al mencionar este nombre, Kyoko se entristeció al recordar los momentos pasados con Ren mientras tenían los papeles de los hermanos Heel y los cuales creía nunca volvería a experimentar—. Yashiro-san, ¿cómo es que está usted aquí como el mánager temporal de mi padre?

Yashiro tragó grueso, ¿cómo explicarle? Ren, desde su partida, se había enfocado tanto a su trabajo que el presidente estaba profundamente preocupado por su salud, tanto que le había ordenado vacaciones forzadas. Así que en este momento estaba de incógnito en los EEUU con su madre. Prefirió dejar el tema para después.

—Kyoko-chan, veo que ahora te llevas muy bien con Fuwa-kun… ¿Qué pasó? No me malentiendas, me alegro que sean amigos. —"Aunque la verdad, no tanto"—, pensó Yashiro, pero es que la situación es como si fueran las dos caras de una moneda, de la noche a la mañana.

—Mmmm, no sé ni por dónde comenzar… —en ese momento Kuu estaba poniendo mayor atención a lo que respondía la chica, parecía que las orejas se le habían transformado en dos gigantescas antenas parabólicas para no perder detalle alguno de la explicación de su hija—. Un día, poco antes de la partida de Tsuruga-san y usted a Inglaterra, Sawara-san me mandó llamar a la oficina para decirme que el director Ogata había pedido por mí para realizar un PV, en conjunto con Asami-san, pero grande sería mi sorpresa cuando supe que el cantante era Sho. Durante la grabación él y yo estuvimos hablando por largo tiempo, él me pidió perdón y las cosas se fueron aclarando poco a poco. Debo decir que no lo perdoné inmediatamente, porque no creía que estuviera diciendo la verdad. Ya antes había jugado conmigo y no me podía permitir repetir la historia nuevamente, pero Sho me demostró más de una vez lo arrepentido que estaba, así que decidí darle una oportunidad para ser amigos nuevamente.

—¿Quieres decir que solo son amigos _?_ _—_ preguntó Yashiro más que entusiasmado. "Bien, si es así, haré hasta lo imposible para que Ren regrese y aclare todo esto de una buena vez… Ya es suficiente, mi pobre corazón no aguantará mucho tiempo más y eso que yo no soy el enamorado", pensó.

—Sí, solo eso, aunque Sho dijo que me amaba y que se había portado así por celos infantiles y un mal llevado orgullo, pero yo ya no podía responder a sus sentimientos —aclaró Kyoko. Yashiro tenía ya la cara de fangirl con las palabras de aleluya y esperanza escritas por toda ella, ni se diga de Kuu que por poco se atraganta con los cacahuates robados a su compañera de viaje, al escuchar tan esperada declaración.

* * *

En el avión Kyoko tomó una revista para hojearla y así evitar más preguntas incómodas por parte de sus amigos cuando de repente en una de las páginas aparece la foto de Ren con una modelo estadounidense y la palabra _¿Romance?_ escrita en letras rojas. Su corazón dio un brinco y acongojada empezó a leer, donde decía que al primer actor de Japón y la Top Model de California se los había visto muy unidos últimamente, y las lágrimas rebosaron su ojos y empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.

—Hija, ¿estás bien? —ella trató de cerrar la revista antes de que alguno pudiera verla pero fue muy tarde. Yashiro alcanzó a ver lo que entristecía a la chica.

—Sí, perdón… Es solo que no he podido descansar bien las últimas noches debido a lo del acosador —se disculpó Kyoko mientras se limpiaba los ojos esperando que la respuesta los dejara satisfechos.

Al arribar a su destino, Shiba, el guardaespaldas de Kyoko, y Yashiro salieron a buscar el carro que los esperaba según las órdenes del director. Cuando se quedaron solos Kyoko preguntó a Kuu.

—¿Está bien para mí seguir llamándote así, padre?

—¿Por qué no lo estaría? ¿Acaso no eres mi hija? Cuando me despedí de ti la vez que vine a Japón, te dije que te fui queriendo poco a poco, y también que quería que pensaras en mí no solo como una kohai a su senpai sino como un padre de verdad… Además, lo que dije en la oficina del jefe es verdad. ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste que yo jamás di por terminado nuestro contrato de padre-hija? ¿O lo dices por algo más? —preguntó ansioso.

La respuesta debió esperar porque para desilusión de Kuu y alivio de Kyoko, Shiba y Yashiro se encontraban de regreso informándoles que el carro estaba ya a su disposición, para trasladarse al set donde se realizarían las grabaciones.

—Me gustaría seguir con la conversación más al rato ¿Te parece por la tarde? Al fin y al cabo, tenemos la agenda libre por hoy, las grabaciones no serán hasta mañana a mediodía.

De regreso en el hotel, Shiba revisó las cuatro habitaciones antes de permitir que los actores y su agente las ocuparan e hizo un recorrido de seguridad por el mismo.

Kyoko no sabía cómo iba a seguir con esa plática, después de todo, Kuon era el hijo de su padre-sensei y ella una simple actriz que solo deseaba aprender más de él, pero ahora que se había enterado de la verdad... ¿A Hizuri-san no le importaría su relación con Ren? Y además de que ahora Ren parecía ya tener pareja…

Las cuatro habitaciones estaban en el mismo piso, así cualquiera de ellos podía estar al pendiente de Kyoko, y como lo prometió Kuu, pasó por ella a las cinco en punto. Él no iba permitir que la conversación se quedara así nomás y no enterarse de lo que en realidad pasó año y medio atrás con sus hijos… Algo afligía a la chica y él estaba empeñado en descubrirlo.

Yashiro se quedó descansando en su habitación pensando en cómo hacer para traer de vuelta a Ren a Japón, antes de que algo más pasara. Ella a leguas se notaba que seguía enamorada de él y él a pesar de los rumores de una relación con una modelo, los cuales eran completamente falsos, no la había podido olvidar.

Kuu, Kyoko y Shiba, se dirigieron a la zona de la piscina para poder platicar más cómodamente, los dos actores se sentaron en una mesa cerca del kiosco de comida, pues cuando Kuu sentía nervios su apetito crecía mucho más, si es que eso fuera físicamente posible. Shiba se sentó alejado dos mesas para darle privacidad a su cliente.

—Kyoko, he querido continuar con la conversación porque me preocupas. Cuando estuve en Japón la vez pasada no te podía decir que realmente te utilicé para acercarme a Kuon, pues desde cinco años atrás no sabíamos nada de él más que lo que nos decía el jefe _–_ así llamaban él y su esposa Julie, al presidente— y la carrera pública de Tsuruga Ren. Verás sé que ya conoces la verdad atrás de Ren y que este es en realidad mi hijo, el presidente habló con nosotros pues estaba muy preocupado por ustedes dos.

Ella asintió en silencio, animándole a continuar.

—Cuando nos mencionó que estaba muy interesado en ti por no decir muy enamorado, quise conocerte y ver si podía acercarme a él a través de ti, y logré mi cometido. Estaba tan furioso por utilizarte que concertó una cita conmigo. Lo que yo no sabía ni me esperaba, es que durante ese corto período de tiempo te tomara como mi aprendiz, pero mucho menos que te ganaras mi corazón… Tu interpretación de Kuon fue tan real que muchas veces pensaba que estaba frente a él… Cuando acabó todo y me volví a EEUU, había ganado dos cosas: volver a ver a mi hijo y tener una hija en ti. Por eso te dije que nunca sentí extraño tratarte así, y que esperaba que algún día pudieras verme como el padre que te hacía falta, y que algún día pudieras llamarme así sin tener que recurrir a la actuación. Fui sincero, desde ese entonces tienes un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, pero no como mi hijo Kuon, sino como tú, Mogami Kyoko, mi hija.

Kyoko no podía sentir su corazón más lleno de amor por ese padre que le daba con esas palabras todo lo que ella había querido durante mucho tiempo.

—Por lo tanto, lo que sucedió, cosa que no sé a ciencia cierta qué fue, porque él está encerrado como ostra sobre ese tema, es cosa de ustedes… Ni lo voy a dejar de querer a él y mucho menos después de haberlo recuperado luego de tantos años de separación, pero tampoco te voy a perder a ti, mi única hija. Y por cierto Julie, quiere verte en persona por fin. Le hablé tanto de ti que ha insistido en venir, solo quiere saber si a ti te gustaría.

Las lágrimas por tanto tiempo reprimidas en los ojos de Kyoko, rodaban ahora libremente y su corazón estaba a punto de estallar de felicidad, al saber que los sentimientos de esa persona hacia ella no habían cambiado a pesar de lo que hubiera sucedido o no con su hijo Ren (aún no se había dado a conocer públicamente que Hizuri Kuu era el padre de Tsuruga Ren).

—Pero ahora sí quiero saber por tu propia boca qué sucedió con ustedes para que se alejaran de esa forma. Kuon no quiere hablar sobre el tema y la verdad es que lo veo bastante mal, se ha encerrado en sí mismo y se dedica ahora completamente a trabajar como si quisiera exorcizar algún demonio o dos.

—Yo…, yo no sé por dónde comenzar _—_ acomodándose en su silla de forma tal que quien la viera pensaría que era una niña regañada por su padre. Abrazándose las piernas para darse valor, mirando al frente para evitar que la voz se le quebrara—. Ya había comentado que la relación con mi madre nunca fue buena, al final fui abandonada por ella cuando tenía diez años en el ryokan de la familia Fuwa en Kyoto. Ellos me criaron para ser la esposa de su hijo y así heredar el negocio familiar, y aunque eran buenas personas, para mí Sho significaba todo. Así que cuando teníamos dieciséis años me propuso huir de ahí e irnos a Tokyo para que se pudiera convertir en cantante. Mientras él ascendía, yo trabajaba para mantenernos y poder pagar la renta del departamento donde vivíamos. Una vez que fui a las oficinas de su agencia lo escuché hablando con Shoko-san acerca de mí y cómo me había utilizado para ser su sirvienta y que yo no significaba nada para él.

Poco a poco le relató acerca de que entró al mundo del espectáculo por querer vengarse de Fuwa Sho, de cómo conoció a Ren y lo convirtió en su modelo a seguir, y cómo al principio lo odiaba, por su actitud fría y sentimientos de desprecio que él le provocaba… Pero al irlo tratando, al notar su profesionalismo, varias facetas que solo se permitía con extraños, el actuar a su lado, conocerlo de diferentes formas: su lado obscuro, su lado infantil, su amabilidad… Se fue enamorando de él. Pero como siempre ella hablaba tan mal del amor, pues las dos personas más importantes en su vida la habían abandonado, nunca quiso confesarle sus sentimientos por el temor de que él la rechazara debido a lo mismo. Así como tampoco quiso creer cuando las personas le hacían la observación de que él le correspondía, pues ella creía ser una simple kohai y que el presidente se la había encargado a él.

Kuu se iba haciendo la idea del infierno que habían pasado los dos al no poder o querer confesarse sin saber que el otro tenía los mismos sentimientos; uno por no querer alejar a la chica por su aberración al amor y la otra por su sentimiento de baja autoestima en cuanto a ese tema se refería. Kyoko continuó hasta el día en que Ren le confesó su amor por ella y que también era Hizuri Kuon a quien ella conocía como Corn su amigo de la infancia. Además del pasado oscuro y violento antes de llegar a Japón gracias al presidente, y cómo ella había salido corriendo, huyendo de él, dejándolo solo sin darle respuesta. Poco tiempo después él se despidió de ella diciéndole que jamás la volvería a molestar y partió a Inglaterra.

—Sé que lo herí, por mis dudas y mis temores, por no creerle… Soy una persona terrible porque una vez llegué a pensar que él jamás se casaría debido a algo que me dijo tiempo atrás… Así que si no podía ser yo debido a ese lastre en su corazón, tampoco sería de nadie más. ¿No es eso horrible padre?, ahora sé que lo perdí, él ya me olvidó y siguió con su vida… Definitivamente lo perdí, yo corrí tras él en el aeropuerto pero no lo alcancé.

"¿Qué la olvidó y siguió con su vida? ¿Acaso esta niña no escuchó la frase "solo vive para trabajar"? Él no la ha olvidado, de eso estoy más que seguro… Estos dos ya han sufrido lo suficiente por ser lo bastante tercos y cabezas huecas", pensaba incrédulo Kuu.

De eso se encargaría él, así trajera a Kuon a rastras y en una maleta, pero lo traería a Japón al lado de Kyoko, la mujer que seguía amando, y hasta que no aclararan su embrollo era capaz de encerrarlos de por vida en el rincón más inhóspito del planeta o mandarlos los dos solos a... la luna…

"Un momento, dijo ¿qué? ¿Corrió para alcanzarlo en el aeropuerto pero no llegó a tiempo? ¿Quiere decir que estaba lista para confesarse?".

Se hacía tarde y empezaba a refrescar, Kuu abrazó tiernamente a Kyoko y le dijo que todo saldría bien, que podía confiar en él, que para eso era su padre, ¿no? Y juntos caminaron de nuevo a sus respectivos cuartos, seguidos por el siempre atento Shiba. Esa noche Kyoko durmió mejor que nunca antes en este último año y medio. Algo en las palabras de su padre y en la forma en que se las había dicho le daban cierta tranquilidad y esperanza.

* * *

—Kuon, debes venir a Tokyo a hablar con ella.

—Ya te he dicho que no tengo nada qué hablar.

—Mira, no sé qué es lo que pasó entre ustedes porque no has querido sincerarte ni con tu madre ni conmigo, pero ella está sufriendo al igual que tú. Y si los dos están así a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado es que se siguen amando el uno al otro… Además hay algo que debes saber: ella fue tras de ti al aeropuerto, fue a buscarte pero no llegó a tiempo, dijo que te vio subir al avión.

—¡Por favor, ya basta! Ella nunca me amó —y colgó sin darle la oportunidad a su padre de decirle que era un terco obcecado y que tenía que venir inmediatamente, si no antes, a arreglar este asunto y perdonarse mutuamente y a sí mismos. Por su obstinación tampoco recapacitó en las palabras dichas por su padre.

—Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé. Él está muy dolido pero no creo que sea simplemente porque lo haya dejado ese día sin respuesta alguna. Hablaré con Yashiro y le sacaré lo que sabe así tenga que utilizar un sacacorchos. Aunque por lo que he platicado con él, es partidario de unirlos, así que haré uso de todas mis artimañas y las del jefe pero, de que estos dos quedan juntos, quedan juntos… De eso me encargo yo.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia. A todos les he contestado por pm.

Espero que este año que termina haya sido excelente y que el nuevo sea aún mejor.


	10. Aún pienso en tí

Descargo de responsabilidad: Las canciones no me pertenecen.

Aún pienso en ti de Playa Limbo y A Thousand years de Christina Perri.

Si pueden escúchenlas antes de leer el capítulo.

* * *

AÚN PIENSO EN TI

Los días transcurrían sin haber rastro alguno del acosador y la única novedad es que debido a la presencia de Hizuri Kuu el gran actor, el dorama aumentó un capítulo más para aprovechar a su invitado, así que su estadía en Hokkaido se extendería por lo menos una semana más. Kyoko se comunicó con Shotaro y le explicó la situación por lo cual él le dijo que podría llegar por ella dos días antes de su regreso a Tokyo.

En la habitación de Kuu, él obligó a Yashiro a decirle qué había pasado para que Ren no quisiera regresar a Japón y mucho menos tocar el tema de Kyoko. Lo cual no fue muy difícil para el mánager, los quería mucho a los dos, y creía firmemente que ellos se amaban pero las circunstancias los habían separado sin darles la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas. Con más dudas que antes Kuu, le pidió que relatara con lujo de detalles los hechos desde que Kyoko dejara a Ren en el parque, pues él no creía que eso fuera suficiente para que se rindiera así. Yashiro relató lo sucedido hasta que llegó a la parte de la vez cuando vieron a Kyoko con su amigo de la infancia Fuwa Sho abrazarse y besarse, a partir de ahí Ren decidió dejarla sola e irse al Reino Unido.

—¿Pero no me dijiste que te habías enterado que era una actuación para un PV de Fuwa Sho?

—Sí, señor, pero Ren a mi llegada a Inglaterra, sin querer vio en una revista que yo traía, una foto de Kyoko-chan con Fuwa-kun. Ren explotó y la tiró en el bote de la basura sin leerla completa, ahí es donde yo me enteré que lo que habíamos presenciado era solamente la grabación del PV. Por más que quise hablar con él del tema y explicarle lo sucedido, siempre me fulminaba con la mirada y me decía que eso ya era parte del pasado, y que si quería seguir siendo su mánager era mejor olvidarlo porque a partir de ese momento sería un tema prohibido y no debía tocarlo nuevamente.

—Lo quiero mucho, pero en cuanto a amor se refiere, es un imbécil este hijo mío —Yashiro asentía a las palabras de Kuu con una cara de resignación porque en cuanto a él atañía, tenía las manos atadas.

* * *

El director manda llamar al elenco de _Only 4 your eyes_ , para hacerles saber que los habían invitado a todos a participar a la mañana siguiente en el programa de entrevistas de mayor rating ahí en Hokkaido, alcanzando a ir puesto que los vuelos estaban programados para el siguiente día después de la entrevista.

Sho ya se encontraba en la ciudad y acompañó a Kyoko al estudio de grabación. Durante el programa los conductores se enteraron de la presencia del cantante y le pidieron participar a lo cual el joven, aprovechando la situación, haría publicidad para su nuevo disco. Poco después de que anunciaron su visita, los interlocutores con su picardía y sexto sentido le preguntaron a Sho cual era la relación que sostenía con la joven actriz, pues de un tiempo para acá se les veía muy unidos. Antes de que Kyoko pudiera abrir la boca para responder, Sho se le adelanta.

—Pues aunque no lo crean Kyoko y yo, solo somos muy buenos amigos.

—No, no, no, no… —le contestaba el más joven de los anfitriones—. Ustedes son algo más, la forma en que se llevan no son de amigos. Digo, yo tengo amigas y de ninguna manera las trato así.

Se escuchan algunas risas entre el auditorio, suspiros y luego silencio absoluto por querer escuchar la tan esperada respuesta por parte del sueño de más de una joven.

—Somos amigos de la infancia, nos conocemos desde los cuatro años y por supuesto que mi relación con ella no es como la de una amiga cualquiera, ella es mi más querida amiga —"Cielos, otra vez lo dije sin pensar, mi genial imagen será destrozada, Kyoko, ¡mira lo que me haces decir!", mascullaba para sus adentros Sho.

Todos voltearon a ver a la chica en cuestión para darse cuenta de que tenía una gran y enigmática sonrisa en su rostro y lágrimas en sus ojos. Creyendo que ya nada podrían sacarle a ninguno de los dos, el programa continúa entrevistando a los demás actores y pidiendo comenten las escenas más cómicas que les hayan sucedido en la grabación de _Only 4 your eyes_ , y entre carcajada y carcajada debido a que más de uno tenía algo que contar, se fue pasando el tiempo.

—Kyoko-chan, tenemos por ahí una grabación de cuando fuiste invitada a un programa en Tokyo donde aquí el presente Fuwa Sho te retó a cantar. Ahora yo te digo ¿te animarías a hacerlo para nosotros? _—_ preguntó ansioso.

—Claro que sí lo hará —respondió Sho antes de darle la oportunidad de decir algo.

—Bueno, amigos televidentes, después del corte Kyoko-chan nos deleitará con su bella voz —declaró el anfitrión.

—EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… ¿Por qué dijiste eso? —preguntó Kyoko pálida, fuera de cámaras.

—Porque creo que será una buena oportunidad para que cantes esa canción, la que estabas tarareando el otro día en el parque y bien sabes de cuál hablo.

—Pe… pero yo no canto…

Al regreso de los comerciales estaba Kyoko muy nerviosa y ofreciendo disculpas pues no era ninguna cantante profesional, Sho se apresuró y tomó la guitarra empezando a tocarla y así animar a su amiga.

Cerrando los ojos con el micrófono en la mano, Kyoko empezó a cantar con una melodiosa voz que de no ser actriz, pudiera muy bien haber entrado en el área de los cantantes. Todos estaban embelesados con ella.

.

 _Superamos el fuego,_

 _De aquel adiós._

 _Que nos hizo caer._

 _Acertamos el juego,_

 _Fallamos los dos,_

 _Nos dejamos perder._

 _Porque no cedí,_

 _Cuando se trataba de confiar en ti,_

 _No te supe valorar,_

 _Desde antes de empezar,_

 _Hoy me cuesta aceptar que aún pienso en ti._

 _._

Al finalizar la canción todos sus compañeros del dorama pero más que nadie Kuu, se levantaron a aplaudir a la bella cantante. Ella estaba muy sonrojada agradeciendo a todos por sus aplausos.

—Ahora una canción más y esta vez la cantaremos los dos juntos —anunció Sho.

Kyoko estaba atónita. ¿Cuál canción?

—Kyoko, ¿te acuerdas? Hace muchos años en el ryokan… —habló tan quedo que casi no se escuchaba. Y la memoria de los dos retornó a esa época cuando eran amigos en Kyoto. Empezó a tocar la guitarra…

 **(Kyoko)**

.

 _El día que nos conocimos_

 _congelada contuve mi aliento,_

 _desde el principio supe que,_

 _había encontrado un hogar…_

 _Mi corazón late rápido,_

 _colores y promesas…_

 _¿Cómo puedo ser valiente?_

 _¿Cómo puedo amar cuando tengo miedo,_

 _miedo de caer?_

 _Observándote parado solo._

 _Todas mis dudas sin saber cómo desaparecen,_

 _Te amo desde hace mil años,_

 _Te amaré por mil años más..._

 _._

 **(Fuwa)**

 _._

 _El tiempo se detiene,_

 _belleza y todo lo que ella es…_

 _Seré valiente, no permitiré,_

 _que nada se lleve lo que está,_

 _frente a mí…_

 _Cada aliento, cada hora,_

 _Me ha llevado justo a esto._

 _._

 **(Ambos)**

 _._

 _Un paso más cerca…_

 _He muerto todos los días esperándote…_

 _Amor, no tengas miedo,_

 _Yo te he amado,_

 _desde hace mil años_ …

 _Te amaré por mil años más…_

 _._

Todos en el foro habían quedado sin palabras al verlos juntos, al escucharlos, hacían una gran pareja. Si antes habían aplaudido ahora está de más decir que no podían dejar de hacerlo. Los dos tomaron asiento junto a los demás, Kyoko al lado de Kuu y Sho al lado de ella, quedando esta entre los dos.

—Kyoko-chan, en verdad cantas divino ¿No has pensado en hacer una carrera también de cantante? Le darías una buena batalla a nuestro amigo aquí presente, pero dime... ¿A quién le dedicaste tan bella canción? —preguntaba el anfitrión más joven.

Kyoko sin saber qué responder y empezando a sonrojarse se queda muda pero es Sho quien toma la palabra y dice:

–Ahhh, solo a Corn —y sonrió enigmáticamente sin decir nada más.

Todos los demás presentes no supieron a qué se refería (¿qué tenía que ver el maíz con una canción?) y creyeron que sólo se trataba de una broma, pero cuatro de ellos sí sabían que no estaba bromeando y a quién se refería el cantante, Fuwa, Kyoko obviamente, Kuu que se quedó boquiabierto y Yashiro que estaba en un modo de fangirl sin poder creer lo que implicaba aquella declaración.

—Fuwa-san, estuvieron increíbles, geniales, parecía que la hubieran cantado muchas veces antes juntos, muchas felicidades _—_ comentaba la joven que envidiaba, y por mucho a Kyoko.

Entre risas y buenos deseos terminó el tiempo y se despidieron pidiéndoles a los televidentes que no dejaran de ver el dorama.

Mientras Yashiro, que había grabado toda la entrevista, no perdió ni un minuto para enviarle el video a Ren con un mensaje diciendo que tenía que verlo quisiera o no. Aunque no entendía claramente qué significaba eso de dedicárselo al maíz, sabía perfectamente que algo tenía que ver con Ren, o más específicamente con su pasado como Hizuri Kuon, pues ya varias veces Kyoko se había referido a su piedra como Corn y cuánto significaba ésta para ella. Sobre todo por la persona que se la había dado... Así que si el cantante había declarado abiertamente que la canción estaba dedicada a Corn, obviamente no era a la piedra y sí al dueño, quien a según sus cavilaciones no podría ser otra persona más que Ren. Así que sin más, después de mandarle el video, le llama por teléfono, él no iba a aceptar una negativa y haría hasta lo imposible por reunirlos. ¿Qué importaba si lo despertaba a media madrugada?

—¿Ya lo viste?

—Yashiro, ¿acaso sabes qué hora es en California?

—¡No me importa la hora! ¡Ve el video!

—Ya te dije que no quiero saber nada más de ese tema.

—Antes pensaba que ella era densa en cuestión de amor pero tú… Tú eres un idiota completo… Solo te digo que a Kyoko-chan parece que le gusta mucho el maíz —y colgó.

—¿Qué diablos tiene que ver el maíz con ella? —cuando Ren hizo la conexión se dispuso a ver el video que le había mandado su amigo y se quedó helado con la declaración de Fuwa.

Al día siguiente Kuu y Yashiro se despiden de Kyoko, Shiba y Shotaro, prometiéndole a la primera estar en contacto más a menudo, además de que Kuu le dijo que le traería a su esposa para que la conociera, cosa que hizo muy feliz a Kyoko. Shoko-san no podía ir con ellos debido a que por la promoción del disco en el programa del día anterior tenía asuntos pendientes para un concierto de Fuwa en la ciudad. Yashiro y Kuu le encargan a Shiba cuidar de Kyoko.

Los guardaespaldas Shiba y Sata, de Kyoko y Fuwa respectivamente, subieron en la parte delantera siendo Shiba quien manejara, Sho y Kyoko iban en el asiento trasero de la camioneta. El trayecto al aeropuerto parecía ir de lo más tranquilo, a pesar de la fuerte lluvia que se había suscitado, hasta que se encuentran con una desviación debido a mantenimiento de la carretera. La ruta alterna era por una zona rural, donde era más bien terracería, y el clima parecía ir en contra de ellos pues la lluvia arreciaba cada vez más, tanto que el ver más allá del final del vehículo se había tornado algo más que imposible. El camino se volvió lodoso y resbaladizo, por más que Shiba trataba de mil maneras de mantenerse en la ruta fue inevitable la pérdida del control de la camioneta cuando un carro con exceso de velocidad quiso ganar el paso provocando que la camioneta patinara y resbalara por la vereda, volcándose una y otra vez, hasta quedar con el techo en el suelo en el lecho de un río que se había agrandado gracias a la torrencial lluvia.

A Kyoko, que un momento antes del accidente estaba hablando con su padre, se le había resbalado el celular de las manos, y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad para poder alcanzarlo.

Salió despedida de la camioneta por la ventana lateral quedando atrapada debajo, entre el techo de la camioneta y el lecho del río.

No se movía…

* * *

Fue escuchando estas dos canciones que se me vino a la mente esta historia, espero les esté gustando tanto a ustedes el leerla como a mí escribirla.

Ok. Pido perdón por el horror ortográfico del título Aún pienso en ti, que no lleva acento pero por más que quiero, simplemente no puedo cambiarlo. Así que tendrá que quedar con falta de ortografía. 3:)

Que pasen un excelente año en compañía de su familia.

¡Feliz año nuevo a todos!


	11. Desesperación

DESESPERACIÓN

* * *

Shiba fue el primero en salir, sacó al otro guardaespaldas y estaba intentando sacar a Fuwa quien había quedado atrapado dentro. Debido a la fuerza del accidente su cinturón estaba atascado impidiendo que este se moviera y dejándolo con la cabeza en el agua. Sata le dijo a Shiba que se encargaría de sacar a Fuwa mientras que él buscaba a Kyoko. Cuando la encontró estaba completamente inconsciente. Las personas que iban detrás de la camioneta y se percataron del accidente, llamaron a emergencias, bajándose de los vehículos para ayudar en lo que pudieran. Después de que Sata por fin pudiera sacar a Fuwa y comprobar que respiraba, ayuda a Shiba con Kyoko. Con la ayuda de la gente y mucho esfuerzo lograron liberarla y Shiba aplicó resucitación cardiopulmonar ya que la chica había dejado de respirar. A lo lejos se escuchan las sirenas.

Kuu y Yashiro se habían quedado muy preocupados. La llamada se había cortado y como no podían comunicarse con Kyoko, localizaron a Shoko y le pidieron llamar a su cliente, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Y cuando tampoco pudieron contactar a los guardaespaldas, decidieron llamar a la policía. Yashiro tenía el número de Shiba proporcionado por el presidente para cualquier emergencia y Shoko a su vez tenía el de Sata, el guardaespaldas de Sho.

En el hotel, tres horas después un oficial pidió ver a las personas que habían reportado desaparecidas a tres hombres jóvenes y una chica. Les solicitó de favor que lo acompañaran al primer hospital de la ciudad, ya que había habido un grave accidente y la descripción tanto de la camioneta como de los pasajeros concordaba con la que ellos dieron.

El trayecto al hospital les pareció una eternidad… Llegando ahí encontraron a los guardaespaldas, que fueron quienes menos heridas sufrieron. Shiba terminó con tres costillas rotas y Sata con una contusión y un hombro dislocado. El médico que trataba a Shotaro y Kyoko les dijo que la condición del muchacho era muy grave, sin embargo la de la joven era de diagnóstico reservado, ya que ella era la que había salido más herida. Sho había sido llevado en helicóptero al aeropuerto, para ser trasladado en avión a Tokyo para ser operado de emergencia pero a Kyoko no la podían mover hasta que su condición se estabilizara pues no sabían si lograría sobrevivir al viaje. Kuu, nervioso y a como pudo, se comunicó con el jefe para darle la mala noticia y para pedirle que le cancelara su vuelo a EEUU. En este momento no quería separarse de su hija.

* * *

Suena un teléfono muy insistente en la casa de la familia Hizuri. Eran las tres de la mañana y Ren daba vueltas en la cama, más enojado que dormido, ya que en las últimas horas eso de pegar un ojo no se le había dado nada bien, al haber visto el video, de Kyoko, verla a ella tan bella, y cómo se había vuelto más hermosa, más madura, más sensual…. Y al lado de ese maldito bastardo de Fuwa…

—¿Qué quiso decir el desgraciado con que le dedicaba a él, esa canción? —pero por sobre todas las cosas lo que más le había quitado el sueño fueron, al recapacitar, las palabras de su padre diciéndole que ella había ido al aeropuerto por él.

Contesta por fin un Ren aún más enojado si eso fuera humanamente posible.

—Debes venir inmediatamente, Kyoko ha tenido un accidente y está muy grave —la voz quebrada y preocupada de su padre y la noticia lo dejaron atónito—. Su diagnóstico es reservado, solo están esperando que se estabilice para llevarla a Tokyo —Julie, que se había despertado también al sonar el teléfono, al ver a su hijo en tal estado toma el aparato y escucha a su esposo relatar lo sucedido a Kyoko.

Ren se debate entre su orgullo herido y el miedo a perderla, pero sobre todo lo detiene el hecho de que él cree que Kyoko está en una relación con Fuwa. Julie con cariño pero de manera enérgica, le reclama a su hijo el no tener el valor de ir y enfrentarla para poder aclarar las cosas.

—Kyoko está muy grave, y si no nos apuramos tal vez no tengas la oportunidad de verla nunca más… ¿Eso es lo que quieres Kuon? No creí nunca que pudieras ser... Tan cobarde.

Las palabras de su madre hicieron reaccionar a Ren de lo estúpido de su pensamiento. "¿Podría vivir su vida sin tener siquiera la oportunidad de verla aunque sea una vez más?".

Tomaron el primer vuelo a Tokyo que encontraron y buscaban pasaje a Hokkaido cuando una llamada al celular de Ren lo detiene.

—Soy Yukihito, ya no es necesario que vengan a Hokkaido —suelta un suspiro cansado. Al escuchar estas palabras Ren piensa lo peor y pide rogando al cielo que por favor salve a Kyoko. Que le permita verla una vez más…

—Ren, ¿me escuchas? Van a trasladar a Kyoko-chan a Tokyo; en unas horas más la llevarán para allá. Su condición se estabilizó y prefieren que la traten en el hospital de especialidades debido a la gravedad de sus heridas. Te envío los datos al celular.

Ren cae de rodillas agradeciendo el hecho de que no hubiera pasado nada más grave y de que pudiera ser trasladada.

Con voz trémula y ahogada por la emoción de sentirla casi perdida responde:

—Te escucho, Yashiro —suelta el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo—. Eso es una excelente noticia, nos dirigimos entonces al hospital y ahí los estaremos esperando… ¿Mi padre cómo está? ¿Está con ella?

—Se subió al helicóptero con Kyoko-chan. Les dijo a los doctores que de ninguna forma lo separarían de ella aun si se tuviera que ir colgando de uno de los patines.

* * *

Después se registraron en un hotel para dejar sus pertenencias. Aunque Ren seguía teniendo su apartamento de cuando vivía en Japón, este quedaba muy lejos del hospital y no quería perder tiempo valioso en las idas y venidas. Quería estar lo más cerca posible de Kyoko. Julie y él se encaminaron al hospital, donde se encontraron en la recepción a una gran cantidad de personas preguntando por el estado de la joven y del cantante.

—¿Fuwa está aquí? ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? ¿Estaban juntos? —Ren, enojado y decepcionado, trató de retirarse al enterarse de esto, pero su madre lo retuvo contra su voluntad.

—Prometiste enfrentarla y escuchar lo que ella tuviera que decir y eso no lo vas a lograr si te vas —Julie aún lo retiene del brazo—. Además… ¿Esos son los sentimientos tan fuertes que tienes por ella? Tú me dijiste que Kyoko te había ayudado a combatir la oscuridad de Kuon cuando eras Ren y ahora que ella te necesita más que nunca… ¿Huyes?

En ese preciso momento llega Kanae con Chiori al hospital, hecha por primera vez en su vida un mar de lágrimas y se impacta al ver a Ren. Se acerca a él y lo saluda con frialdad, pues para ella este hombre solo significaba la desdicha de su amiga, aunque Kyoko haya sido la primera en lastimarlo a él.

Poco tiempo después aparece Kuu saliendo por las puertas de quirófanos. Se le veía triste y agotado. Durante el trayecto el corazón de Kyoko dejó de latir y tuvieron que aplicar RCP y al llegar, la trasladaron inmediatamente a cirugía.

Las largas horas transcurrían sin informe alguno de la salud de la actriz, por parte de los doctores. La cantidad de gente iba aumentando a medida que la noticia se propagaba entre los compañeros, sobre todo de la actriz, quien era muy querida en el medio. Los primeros en llegar obviamente fueron los dueños del Darumaya, acompañados por el presidente Lory. Su nieta, María, se había tenido que quedar en casa en espera de noticias pues no se le permitía la entrada, con la promesa de que en cuanto su abuelo supiera algo, le llamaría inmediatamente. También estaban los conductores del programa _Kimagure Rock_ ; Sawara y el director Ogata, quienes le habían tomado mucho cariño a Kyoko; así como sus compañeros del nuevo dorama.

Yashiro llegó al hospital seguido de los dos preocupados guardaespaldas, que ya habían sido dados de alta en el hospital de Hokkaido y querían venir a saber de la salud de sus clientes.

Por la puerta principal llega una pareja ataviada con las ropas tradicionales precedida por Shoko. Pocos allí saben que son los padres de Fuwa. Por la cara de preocupación y tristeza de ambos, los demás lo imaginan.

En ese momento sale un galeno preguntando por la familia del cantante, y sus padres, su mánager, su guardaespaldas y el presidente Lory de LME se acercan a él.

—¿Son ustedes la familia de Fuwa Shotaro?

Ellos respondieron moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza, las palabras no podían salir.

—¿Cómo está nuestro hijo, doctor? —se aventuró a preguntar la madre del chico.

—Él acaba de salir de cirugía. Su condición es delicada, pero hasta el momento es estable. Debido a que pasó mucho tiempo bajo el agua respiró mucho líquido, y nos preocupan las posibles infecciones que se puedan presentar en los días venideros, pero estamos haciendo todo lo posible. Acaba de ser trasladado a la sección de terapia intensiva, pues tiene golpes severos y una contusión en la cabeza, que es lo que más nos tiene preocupados. Se le tuvo que remover el apéndice y seccionar una parte del intestino, pero su pronóstico es favorable. Tendrá que permanecer en terapia intensiva varios días mientras recupera el conocimiento y combatimos las infecciones en los pulmones e intestino.

—¡Muchas gracias por salvarle la vida, doctor! —lloriqueaba la mujer.

—Tuvo mucha suerte de haber sido traído a tiempo… Logramos detener las hemorragias internas y actuar con rapidez. Ahora todo está en él y en su deseo de recuperarse.

—¡Doctor! —era un muy desesperado Lory quien hablaba—. ¿Sabe algo acerca de la situación de Mogami-kun? —los padres del chico no sabían que Kyoko estaba con él en la camioneta, por lo que se apresuraron a escuchar la respuesta del galeno.

—No soy parte del equipo que está atendiendo a la joven, pero por lo que escuché su situación es muy grave. Las próximas 48 horas serán críticas para ella. En cuanto el doctor pueda, saldrá para darles las noticias. Mientras, yo le pediría que llame a su familia inmediata.

—Ella no tiene familia, doctor, nosotros la somos —contestaron unos y otros, mientras se acercaban los dueños del Darumaya, la familia Hizuri y el presidente.

Ren se había acercado para escuchar el diagnóstico de Kyoko y la sangre se le fue a los pies… Se tuvo que apoyar en la pared para evitar que las piernas perdieran fuerza e ir a dar al suelo. A Kanae, que estaba cerca le dio pena el pobre chico, se notaba lo mucho que seguía amando a su amiga. Se acercó a él con la intención de darle palabras de aliento, pero la verdad es que no tenía ninguna ya que a su vez ella también las necesitaba, y solo alcanzó a decir:

—Aún te ama.

Estas palabras estremecieron su corazón, lo significaron todo para él… Pero entonces se hundió más en la desesperación por haber perdido tanto tiempo, debido a lo que en su momento creyó eran fuertes motivos, ahora solo parecían ser tonterías. No se dieron la oportunidad de explicarse y ahora tal vez nunca la podrían tener...

* * *

N.A.

Sé perfectamente que uno no puede ir en el helicóptero con el paciente pero, robándome las palabras de Oxybry en su último capítulo de Cartas para ti (por cierto pasen a leerla está muy buena), "¿dónde está el drama?". También agradezcan a mi beta, Mutemuia (una autora de la que me encanta su obra) por darme de coscorronazos y arreglar más que unos cuantos detallitos.

¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que esté lleno de bendiciones, amor, salud y siempre en compañía de sus seres queridos. Que estas festividades hayan sido geniales.

Kikitapatia.


	12. Abismo de oscuridad

ABISMO DE OSCURIDAD

* * *

A la sala de espera solo podía pasar una pequeña cantidad de personas y se decidió que los dueños del restaurante, la familia Hizuri (los tres), Kanae, Yashiro y el presidente, fueran los que pasaran. Prometieron salir a dar las noticias en cuanto supieran algo del estado de la chica.

Varias horas que parecieron siglos después, un cansado doctor salió por las puertas de la sala de cirugía preguntando por la familia de la señorita Mogami.

Todos se levantaron para escuchar la situación.

—Soy el doctor Himura, yo fui el que atendió a la señorita Mogami. Ella en estos momentos está siendo trasladada a terapia intensiva, y su diagnóstico es reservado. Su situación es muy grave. Según los relatos de los rescatistas ella salió por la ventana lateral terminando atrapada debajo de la camioneta en el río. Sus heridas internas son muchas y muy fuertes. Lo que más nos preocupa es su cerebro, este recibió el mayor daño. Tuvimos que retirar una parte del cráneo para dar espacio a la inflamación y aliviar la presión intracraneal. De no haber hecho esto, las consecuencias hubieran sido fatales. Tiene una pierna completamente destrozada. Estamos esperando a que su condición mejore para poder intervenirla y saber si se le podrá salvar o tendrá que ser amputada. Le tuvimos que extirpar la vesícula y el bazo y en un momento creíamos que también un riñón, pero pudimos parar la hemorragia, y gracias a eso los riñones y el hígado están funcionando bien. Tuvo paro cardiaco cuando era trasladada hacia acá, así que la mantenemos con asistencia artificial. Sin mencionar la cantidad de líquido que se le sacó de los pulmones. La hemos inducido a coma para poder enfriarla y así permitir que el cerebro se desinflame y ocasionar los menores daños posibles. Quiero advertirles que será un milagro que esta niña sobreviva las siguientes 48 horas.

Mientras el doctor iba explicando la condición física de Kyoko, todos los presentes sentían su corazón más pesado. Angustiados y sin poder dar crédito a las palabras del doctor. No sabían lo que el futuro le deparaba. El pronóstico no era bueno. La espera era malditamente un infierno. Pero lo que más les podía era el sentimiento de impotencia.

Kanae, fiel a su palabra, salió a dar las malas noticias a todos los amigos de Kyoko, diciéndoles que era mejor que se fueran a descansar, pues no podrían ver a la chica, y que si algo pasaba —los dioses no lo quieran—, ella los contactaría. Todos le dieron sus números de celular y también los intercambiaron unos con otros para en caso necesario poderse comunicar sin tener que dejárselo todo a Kanae. Dentro de la sala de espera el ambiente era de pesimismo y tristeza. Ren ya no aparentaba nada y estaba sentado con la cara entre las manos permitiendo que sus lágrimas salieran a flor de piel. Sus padres, preocupados, fueron a hacerle compañía. Ninguno habló.

El doctor dijo que les permitiría entrar de uno en uno a ver a la chica tras el cristal, pero que por favor tuvieran cuidado. Los primeros fueron los señores del Darumaya, que no soportaban ya más la espera para poder verla. Al salir, Yashiro se ofreció a llevarlos a casa, pues en Inglaterra tuvo que aprender a conducir. La siguiente fue Kanae que le reclamó que luchara. Ella era su primera amiga y no quería perderla. Después fue el presidente y los señores Hizuri. Mientras tanto, Ren preguntó al doctor si podía pasar la noche con ella. Más que preguntar, casi había obligado al pobre galeno a aceptar, ya que le dijo que o se quedaba con ella adentro o se quedaba en la puerta, pero que de ahí él no se iba. El doctor muy a regañadientes aceptó, con la condición de que si sucedía algo no interferiría con las decisiones del equipo médico.

Ren no podía creer que la persona que se encontraba inmóvil en esa cama fuera su Kyoko. Su Kyoko… Lo había dicho: era ella suya y lucharía por recuperarla. Su frágil cuerpo no parecía real ni vivo. Sus piernas y brazos estaban vendados, la cara hinchada tres veces más de lo normal. Su cabeza también estaba vendada y bajo ella, sabía que su hermoso pelo había desaparecido. Estaba irreconocible… Con los ojos y los labios morados, en una de sus pequeñas manos tenía insertada la aguja para el suero. El respirador con su recurrente siseo y la intermitente señal del monitor cardiaco rompían el silencio espectral desde la cabecera donde estaban colocados.

Con el corazón estrujado de miedo a perderla, Ren se acercó al cristal y delicadamente apoyó su mano en el vidrio, como si con ese gesto pudiera tocarla, casi como si pudiera poner una de sus manos entre las de él. Quedamente le dice que la seguía amando a pesar de Fuwa, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, a pesar de él mismo, y de los celos y el dolor que lo bloquearon impidiéndole confiar en ella.

—Te amo, Kyoko. Cuando despiertes… —nunca dijo "si" porque sabía que ella, Su Kyoko, encontraría la forma de salir de ese hospital y él estaría a su lado—, nos iremos a Guam unos días y de ahí al regreso, pasaremos a Kyoto donde te conocí, y ahí… —la voz se le quebró y las lágrimas le impidieron terminar la frase.

Las enfermeras, que habían reconocido al actor, sentían lástima al verlo así, deshecho. Imaginando sus sentimientos y la impotencia de ver a un ser querido inmóvil casi inerte. De cuando en cuando le preguntaban si podían hacer algo por él, pero él solo volteaba a ver a Kyoko y mostrando una triste sonrisa negaba con la cabeza.

"Lo único que necesito es a Kyoko conmigo otra vez sana y salva", pensó Ren.

* * *

Poco a poco la noche dio paso a la mañana sin aparentes cambios y al revisarla, el doctor decide llevársela inmediatamente a cirugía. Ren se alarma por la premura del tiempo. Se comunicó con sus padres y el presidente para informarles de la situación y la decisión médica:

—Ha habido una ligera mejora en su estado de salud… Parece que podrá resistir a la operación y entre más pronto intervengan, más posibilidades existen de que se salve su pierna.

La noticia del accidente estaba en todos los noticiarios y periódicos de la ciudad. Lo cual ocasionó que reporteros, seguidores y chismosos se reunieran en las afueras del hospital con el afán de conseguir una noticia del estado de salud tanto del cantante como de la joven actriz, e hicieron realmente imposible la tarea del equipo de seguridad y de la policía.

Viendo la situación, Kaname Takumi y Kenta Soubi, los portavoces de las dos empresas de entretenimiento, decidieron dar una rueda de prensa en las puertas del hospital, dando los detalles de la condición de Fuwa y Mogami.

—¿Por qué viajaban juntos Fuwa Sho y Kyoko? —casi gritó un reportero para hacerse escuchar entre todas las voces.

—Ellos viajaban juntos debido a que se presentaron en un programa de entrevistas en Hokkaido, e iban a regresar a Tokyo en el mismo vuelo —respondió Kaname.

—¿Existe alguna relación sentimental entre ellos? —preguntó un segundo.

—Son amigos de la infancia —contestó Kenta secamente.

—¿Realmente qué tan grave es su condición?

—Aún no tenemos esa información. Daremos informes de su situación médica continuamente, en cuanto tengamos noticias —dijo Kaname, el vocero perteneciente a LME.

Respondiendo clara y concisamente a todas las preguntas siguientes, terminó la rueda de prensa. No sin antes agradecer también su presencia y sus buenos deseos y solicitándole a la gente su comprensión para desalojar el área, pues se estaba ocasionando problemas a los demás pacientes.

Mientras tanto, a Sho lo trasladaban de terapia intensiva a una suite, debido a que había pasado muy bien la noche y los peligros inmediatos habían cesado. No se había presentado ninguna infección para sorpresa y tranquilidad del equipo médico. Aunque todavía no había recuperado la conciencia, su pronóstico era muy alentador.

Kuu, su esposa y Lory, llegaron al hospital a relevar a Ren. No había dormido nada desde que se enteró del accidente, este se negaba a separarse de su lado.

—No le servirás de nada si tú también caes enfermo, ve a descansar. El hotel no queda lejos y cualquier cosa que pase, te informaremos a la mayor brevedad —le ordenó su padre con voz autoritaria, como hace muchos años que no lo hacía—. Ella también es muy importante para nosotros. Así que no nos separaremos de su lado, no te preocupes.

—Ren —era Lory quien se dirigía al chico—. Mogami-kun estará bien cuidada por nosotros. Además también queremos pasar tiempo con ella. ¿No lo entiendes?

Ren de malas contesta:

—¡Cómo si pudiera! Iré a recostarme un poco y recuperar fuerzas. De otra forma me obligarán a hacerlo. Volveré en un par de horas —más a fuerzas que de ganas se dirige al hotel a bañarse y tratar de descansar un rato.

De mal humor, Ren se dirige al hotel. Cuál sería su sorpresa que no solo era el mismo que compartió con Kyoko cuando eran los hermanos Heel, sino que por ironías del destino era la misma habitación. Anteriormente no se había percatado de nada debido a la preocupación por el estado de salud de la chica. Pero ahora, ahí solo, recordaba todos los hechos de cuando fueron Cain y Setsuka, de cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos. Ella le había quitado la camisa. En la desesperación de Ren por combatir su oscuridad, le había pedido que lo marcara como suyo y entonces le enseñó a hacer un chupetón. También se acordó de cómo la joven salió airosa de esa situación cuando él con mucha dificultad había podido controlar su deseo, entiéndase erección, y su muy poca cordura había sido puesta a prueba. ¿Bromas de Dios? ¡Ja! Optó por salir a comprar víveres, antes de que ella recapacitara y se diera cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. Oh sí. Necesitaba, y mucho, un poco de aire frío. Aire helado le hubiera servido. Si tan siquiera ella se hubiera imaginado todo lo que eso significó para él. Lo sacó de su sufrimiento. Fue su luz en un abismo de oscuridad.

Y puede que nunca lo sepa…


	13. Pagando deudas

PAGANDO DEUDAS

* * *

Los días fueron pasando y el primero en despertar fue Fuwa. Iba y venía en un estado de inconsciencia. Habían pasado ya más de cinco días desde el accidente, las secuelas en él fueron mínimas en comparación con las heridas de Kyoko que seguía en coma. Al preguntar por el estado de salud de su amiga, los padres no sabían cómo responderle y solo daban evasivas.

A los dos días, Fuwa estaba de un humor pésimo y gritaba tanto al personal médico como a sus padres y a Shoko-san:

—¡O me dejan ir a verla o yo, por mis propios medios, me paro y voy de todas formas!

—Mire, Fuwa-san, nosotros, el equipo médico hicimos hasta lo imposible por salvarle la vida, y si usted se para solo, lo único que lograría será echar a perder todo nuestro trabajo. Y eso no lo voy a permitir. Sin embargo, le voy a dar permiso para que deje la cama, pero hasta el mediodía y solo si me promete que usará una silla de ruedas. De lo contrario, tendré que amarrarlo hasta que le den el alta —ante esta discusión, Sho aceptó con desgano. Estaba muy preocupado por tener noticias de Kyoko.

—Doctor, ¡dígame la verdad! ¿Cómo está Kyoko? Mis padres no me lo quieren decir, pero es peor la ignorancia y lo que yo me pueda imaginar.

—Ella aún sigue muy grave —le dijo—, aunque va evolucionando bien, y la inflamación de su cerebro ha disminuido considerablemente. Pero hasta que no despierte, no sabremos qué secuelas pudo haber dejado el accidente. Ella, al contrario de usted, sí presentó infección en ambos pulmones. Su pierna fue tratada a tiempo logrando que con la cirugía le fuera salvada, no creo que tenga mayores problemas para caminar más adelante. Sin embargo, le repito: no conoceremos la gravedad de las heridas del cerebro hasta que ella despierte.

—¡Gracias, doctor! —fue lo único que pudo articular quedamente Sho, impactado ante la cruel situación.

Antes de mediodía le permitieron ir a ver a Kyoko, y cuando iba entrando a la unidad de cuidados intensivos, los padres de Ren salían. Kuu se dirigió a él con sincero aprecio en la mirada.

—¡Fuwa-kun, me alegra que ya puedas salir de tu habitación!

—En realidad, Hizuri-san, no me dieron mucho permiso pero les dije que o me traían ellos o venía yo por mi cuenta, ¡quiero verla! ¿Puedo?

—Adelante, Fuwa-kun, aún sigue en coma. Yo creo que puede escucharte o así lo quiero creer —dijo esperanzado.

Kuon estaba en el baño lavándose la cara cuando entró Sho, este se acercó al cristal. Sho creyendo que estaban solos se dirigió a Kyoko:

—¡Kyoko, estúpida mujer demonio cambia-formas! ¿Por qué tuviste que soltarte el cinturón? Si tan solo pudiera haberte alcanzado, por más que traté; lo siento, en verdad lo siento. ¡Tienes que despertar, me oyes! Tú me prometiste… tú me prometiste que me darías la oportunidad de redimirme, de perdonarme —poniendo sus manos en el cristal recargaba, impotente, su frente en el mismo. Sintiéndose incapaz de ayudarla…—. Y por lo que hice te juré que siempre estaría a tu lado, te apoyaría en todo aun cuando no me gustara. Pero en esto no te apoyo, así que sal de una buena vez de esa cama y hazme pagar tu venganza. Si tú te levantas, te prometo que me arrodillaré ante ti. Solo levántate Kyoko…

Ren estaba aún el baño oyendo las palabras que le dirigía Fuwa a la chica, no sabía qué decir pero prefirió salir en ese momento y aclarar algunas cosas de una buena vez.

—Fuwa.

—¡Tsuruga! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No estabas en Inglaterra? —y cambiando el tono— ¿Acaso escuchaste lo que dije?

—Regresé en cuanto supe del accidente. Sí escuché, lo siento, y no, no lo hice a escondidas. Es solo que estaba en el baño cuando empezaste a hablar y no pude salir. Pero no quise actuar como fisgón y por eso acepto mi responsabilidad.

—Ahora te dignas en regresar — añadió con algo de resentimiento.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Nada que tú no sepas, y si no lo sabes, no seré yo quien te lo diga.

En ese momento entró la enfermera para llevarse a Sho, este se voltea hacia Ren y le dice:

—Mañana en mi habitación, a mediodía, no habrá nadie. Podremos hablar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, como siempre demostrando por qué lo llaman el rey de la puntualidad, Ren estaba entrando justo al mediodía a la habitación de Sho cuando Shoko iba de salida.

—Tsuruga-san, buenas tardes. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

—No, Shoko-san. Muchas gracias. Solo venía a ver cómo se encuentra Fuwa-san. Supe que también había salido muy herido en el accidente —"Bueno, no es del todo una mentira", pensó Ren. "Simplemente no le he dicho toda la verdad. Si supiera el verdadero motivo de mi venida me corre antes de poner un pie en la habitación".

—Gracias por su preocupación, Tsuruga-san.

—Shoko-san, déjanos solos para hablar —y antes de que la figura del gran Rey Deva apareciera, ella prefirió darles un poco de espacio. Total, ya estaban en el hospital… Lo más que podía pasar es que internaran al recién llegado, o que Sho que si no había salido con una pierna rota en el accidente, ahora tendría que utilizar muletas de por vida.

—Creo que tendrás muchas preguntas, ¿no es así, Tsuruga?

—¿Por qué estaban juntos ustedes dos ese día? —preguntó Ren sin más preámbulos.

—Vaya, yo creí que empezarías por el tipo de relación que tengo con ella, pero si es por ahí, creo que eso sí te puedo contestar. Ya lleva un tiempo que una persona ha estado acosando a Kyoko, por lo que la he estado acompañando a su departamento cuando sale por las noches y si no puedo le mando a mi guardaespaldas. Desde hace poco tiene el suyo propio.

—¿Mogami-san ya no vive en el Darumaya? —preguntó, pues durante el tiempo que Ren estuvo fuera de Japón, no permitía a nadie hablar sobre ella.

Sho, orgulloso de tener ahora información que Ren no sabía, contestaba vanagloriado:

—No, desde hace ya unos meses se cambió a un departamento muy bien ubicado en buena zona cerca del mío —contestó con una prepotente sonrisa—. Yo mismo se lo recomendé al presidente de LME debido a la seguridad que tiene —agregando información orgulloso de poder molestarlo—. También es muy amplio y de buen gusto en la decoración, lo conozco bien.

Ren, con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos, preguntó cortante:

—¿Entonces has ido a su departamento acompañándola de noche? —tratando de controlar la ira y aguantándose las ganas de dejar el cuello del cantante como lápiz.

"¡Bingo", pensó sonriendo Sho. "Le prometí a Kyoko ayudarla pero nunca dije que no haría sufrir a este bastardo".

—Sí, como decía nunca se quedaba sola ni por el día ni por las noches, procuraba yo que mi agenda tuviera la mayor cantidad de noches libres posibles para poder ir a recogerla y llevarla hasta su casa. Si yo no podía acompañarla, el presidente Takarada se encargaba de hacer que alguien más lo hiciera, pero por lo general trataba de ser yo —"Qué bien controla los celos, pero parece que está fúrico por no saber cosas de ella que yo sí… Te tengo…", pensó vanagloriado—. Creí que lo sabrías a estas alturas. Debido a que pertenecen a la misma empresa supuse que el presidente ya te lo habría dicho —añadió—. Unos días antes del viaje a Hokkaido, cuando íbamos caminando a su departamento, una persona nos atacó cuchillo en mano, mi guardaespaldas alcanzó a detener el ataque pero el sospechoso escapó. Esa fue la primera vez que Kyoko recibía un ataque pero ya había habido otras veces que la acechaban.

—¿A Kyoko la acosaron? —preguntó Ren, ya sin molestarse en referirse a ella por su apellido. Entre enojado por no saber de antemano acerca de esa situación y el miedo de que algo grave pudiera haberle pasado.

—Después de terminar de grabar _Box-R_ , alguien la empezó a seguir cuando llegaba al Darumaya o cuando salía sola de las instalaciones de LME. ¿Cómo es que siendo de la misma empresa no lo sabías? —preguntó con ganas de molestar pues ya sabía la respuesta.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con que no la pudiste alcanzar? —pregunta Ren cambiando bruscamente de tema pues no quiere responder a la pregunta de Sho.

—Mira, Tsuruga, si es de eso de lo que quieres hablar, yo estoy muy cansado ¿sabes? Tuve un grave accidente y estoy en recuperación, por si no te has dado cuenta… —respondió con un tono de burla y orgullo, señalando su cuerpo. Aun cuando sabía que su amiga amaba a esa persona, no significaba que a él tenía que caerle bien y obviamente todavía no lo hacía.

—Algo más, ¿qué significa lo que le dijiste a Mogami-san, acerca de un perdón? ¿Qué tienes que ver con ella? ¿Cuál es su relación? —las preguntas le salen atropelladamente pero tratando de aparentar más calma de la que ni él se cree tener.

—Eso es entre Kyoko y yo, no te incumbe.

Cuando Ren estaba por irse, con todavía más preguntas que respuestas, Sho viendo hacia la ventana de la habitación le dice:

—Tsuruga, ella te ama, yo la perdí, ¿y tú?

—¿Por qué me dices eso?

—Solo estoy pagando una deuda.

Sin entender por completo toda la conversación, se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación.


	14. ¿Alucinaciones?

¿ALUCINACIONES?

Hay una canción que, cuando la escuché, sentí que era perfecta para este capítulo. Si pueden, oiganla mientras lo leen.

Es de Brian McKnight: The Rest Of My Life.

Agradezco a Cheshire 2313 por la idea de cómo introducirla en el capítulo. Este va por ti.

* * *

Cinco días después prepararon a Kyoko para cirugía de reconstrucción de cráneo, pues la inflamación había cedido lo suficiente para la intervención quirúrgica. Los médicos opinaban que si todo iba bien tratarían de sacarla del coma inducido después de la operación. Esperaban que con tan buenos resultados siguiera así y no tuviera consecuencias cerebrales graves.

Ahora en la sala de espera estaba una persona extra. En vez de su habitual apariencia arrogante se encontraba en verdad preocupado, y Kanae se acerca a él.

—Fuwa-san, creo que nunca he podido agradecerte por cuidar de Kyoko en todo este tiempo. Sé que tuvieron sus diferencias, si a lo que pasaron ustedes, así se le puede nombrar. Pero también sé que en este último año y medio has estado ahí para ella.

—¿Cuidarla yo? ¿El gran Fuwa Sho? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír, solo protejo lo que es de mi propiedad.

—Sí claro, bueno… Lo que tú digas —y cuando la chica se alejaba se escucha:

—Kotonami-san…

Cuando ella voltea, él dice:

—De nada.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —pregunta extrañada.

—¿No eres Kotonami Kanae? Kyoko habla mucho de ti, aunque te llama por el apodo de Mouko-san.

* * *

Han sido más de doce horas de agonizante espera para todos. En eso, las puertas de la sala de cirugía se abren y el doctor encargado de la misma, se acerca a ellos comunicándoles que fue todo un éxito. Las radiografías y las resonancias magnéticas no arrojaban ningún problema aparente. En cuanto bajara la inflamación provocada por la cirugía, la trasladarían de la sala de recuperación a una suite privada para mayor comodidad.

El peligro mayor había pasado. Ahora solo cabía esperar.

Tres días después de la operación y viendo la mejora que presenta, los doctores están retirándole el respirador a Kyoko, para así despertarla del coma inducido. Los minutos transcurren lentamente. Cuando ven que ella empieza a respirar por sí misma todos los que se encontraban en la habitación suspiran aliviados. La hora de visitas acaba y solo Ren se queda a pasar la noche ahí.

Durante estas tres últimas noches que ha pasado a su lado en el cuarto, no puede dormir, todos sus pensamientos se agolpan en su cabeza, la idea de perderla ha sido demasiado, nunca ha sido de las personas que se desahogan escribiendo ni mucho menos, pero esta vez tiene que hacerlo y decide poner sus sentimientos en una carta dedicada a ella:

Son las tres de la mañana,

no puedo estar soñando,

estoy completamente despierto,

mirándote dormir,

y me doy cuenta,

de que no hay otro lugar en

el que prefiera estar.

.

Me estiro para tocarte,

mi corazón se acelera,

para tocar tu piel.

.

No hay ningún error,

estoy perdido en tus ojos,

veo todo lo que necesito ver.

.

Siento cosas nuevas,

cada vez que te abrazo,

te estoy diciendo cosas,

que nunca te hubiera dicho.

.

Siento que mis pies,

se elevan del suelo,

no estaba buscando,

pero mira lo que encontré.

.

No estaba muy seguro al principio,

ahora quiero estar ahí,

donde quiera que tú estés.

.

Y no puedo negar,

lo que tú haces,

que sienta por dentro.

Ren se había quedado dormido en la silla al lado de la cama de Kyoko tomándole la mano como lo había querido hacer por las últimas dos semanas. La carta sobresalía de un bolsillo de su chaqueta, esperando a ser leída. Cuando por la madrugada, sintió que la mano de la chica comenzaba a moverse, inmediatamente fue por la enfermera, quien llamó al doctor de guardia.

Kyoko empezó a despertar, solo alcanzaba a ver una potente luz que se dirigía a sus ojos.

—Mogami-san, si me escucha no trate de hablar. Responda con un pestañeo que sí y con dos significa que no, ¿ok?

Kyoko pestañeó una vez.

—Mogami-san ¿sabe dónde se encuentra?

Esta vez fueron dos. El doctor empezó a revisarla de pies a cabeza mientras le explicaba que había estado en un grave accidente y se encontraba en el hospital. Por el momento era mejor que descansara y al día siguiente le darían más información.

Alcanzó a ver una figura que se le hacía conocida al lado del doctor. Aunque no creía posible, no podía ser él. Estaba a miles de kilómetros de ahí y, sobre todo, él no la quería ver. Definitivamente debió haberse golpeado la cabeza. Su mente le estaba haciendo una broma y muy pesada. Estaba viendo visiones. Le diría al doctor en cuanto pudiera hablar con claridad que se la checara. Cerró sus ojos para descansar cuando sintió que le tomaron la mano y le depositaron en ella un suave beso. Mal, mal, los medicamentos de seguro le provocaban esos efectos porque no solo lo veía sino que ahora hasta sentía las alucinaciones.

—¿Ren? —trató de preguntar pero su voz salió muy queda y ronca. Implora más que pregunta.

—Shhhhh, sí Kyoko, amor. Aquí estoy, no hables. Nos diste un buen susto, ahora tranquila y descansa, no me moveré de tu lado.

Kyoko, le dijo Kyoko. Loca, sí, loca se había vuelto. Definitivamente el golpe en la cabeza debió haber sido más duro de lo que los doctores creían. Las alucinaciones estaban cada vez más fuera de control. No solo Ren había regresado a Tokyo, sino que estaba a su lado en el hospital y la llamaba por su nombre. Si no fuera porque ya estaba internada la hubieran ingresado por exceso de temperatura por oírle decir Kyoko y sin honoríficos. Ahhh, la había besado, claro solo la mano…, no era lo que siempre había imaginado pero por algún lado se debe empezar. ¡Qué bonito sueño era ese!

* * *

Muy temprano en la mañana, Ren informa a todos que Kyoko ha despertado. Ella parecía haber salido solo de un profundo sueño, sin aparentes secuelas graves en su cerebro. Mientras, ella se da cuenta que lo de la noche anterior no había sido un sueño ni una alucinación, cuando al despertar por la mañana y notar un bulto cerca de su cama que le sostenía la mano, se percató de quién era. Recordaba además un pequeñísimo detalle, él le había dicho: AMOR… Se desmayó…

El desfile de personas visitándola no se hace esperar. Obviamente, los primeros en presentarse fueron Takarada Lory, los dueños del Darumaya, Yashiro y Sawara. También la familia Fuwa al completo pasó a visitarla. El matrimonio Hizuri se quedó esperando el momento oportuno para poder entrar al cuarto. Julie, quería conocer a Kyoko, cuando estuviera un poco más tranquila y a solas.

La siguiente en llegar por supuesto fue Kanae, quien entre risas y llantos, regañó a la paciente por haberles dado a todos un susto de muerte.

—¡Mouko-san!, lo lamento de verdad, nunca quise asustarlos —con voz ronca contestaba.

—¡Eres una tonta! Me alegro mucho de que ya estés mejor, y no vuelvas a asustarnos de esa manera. No sé qué hubiera hecho de haber perdido a mi mejor y primera amiga —le decía mientras la abrazaba con cuidado. Lágrimas de felicidad resbalaban por las mejillas de ambas.

* * *

N.A. Es un capítulo cortito pero con mucho cariño, y para que vean que no soy demasiado cruel, Kyoko ha despertado.

A quienes ya lo habían leído anteriormente, se habrán dado cuenta de que le hice una pequeña modificación. Pero, después de haber escuchado la canción simplemente no podía dejar de ponerla. Cheshire 2313 me dio la idea.

Saludos y gracias.


	15. El pasado no importa ya

EL PASADO NO IMPORTA YA

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han seguido leyendo esta historia.

También para avisar que he editado el capítulo anterior, introduciendo ciertas modificaciones.

* * *

Debido a la gran cantidad de personas que querían tomar fotos de Fuwa y Kyoko, los presidentes de ambas compañías (sobre todo Takarada Lory de LME, por el asunto del acosador), habían decidido incrementar las medidas de seguridad en el hospital. Fue un día, que atraparon a un sospechoso que se había disfrazado de doctor y estaba tratando de llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba Kyoko, cuando los guardias de seguridad le pidieron el pase, este echó a correr, provocando que los primeros lo persiguieran por los pasillos. Cuando lo alcanzaron el sospechoso presentó resistencia dando golpes. Durante la pelea sacó un cuchillo, amenazando a los guardias. Uno de ellos se acercó por la espalda, logrando derribarlo, mientras que su compañero le arrancaba el arma de las manos. Entre los dos lograron esposarlo, llamando inmediatamente a la policía. Posteriormente, en la comisaría, se confirmó que el detenido era la persona que había estado acechando a Kyoko y unos días después, Sata identificó al sospechoso como aquel que los atacó esa noche en el parque.

* * *

—Su novio la ha de querer mucho, Mogami-san. Desde que fue internada no se separó de usted ni un momento, lo tenían que echar de aquí en contra de su voluntad para que fuera a descansar. Todas la envidiamos, es muy guapo. Es usted muy afortunada por tener al famoso Tsuruga Ren, literalmente a sus pies —dijo la enfermera que se disponía a revisarla.

—¿Mi qué? —preguntó incrédula Kyoko, a lo cual la carismática enfermera respondió dirigiéndole la mirada a Ren quien venía entrando para tomar asiento junto a ella.

Kanae se despide diciéndole que vendrá por la tarde en cuanto termine su trabajo. Sabía que necesitaban estar solos y la verdad es que desde el momento que lo vio destrozado en la sala de espera, ya había perdonado a Tsuruga-san por la infelicidad de su amiga.

La enfermera tuvo que checar su temperatura tres veces porque por alguna extraña razón esta había subido estratosféricamente y temía que fuera producto de alguna infección. Oh sí, sí lo era, pero no de las que ella creía, sino una llamada Ren y que en ese preciso instante no soltaba la mano de Kyoko acariciándosela suavemente.

—Kyoko, sé que estás cansada, hay más personas que quieren venir a verte, entre ellas mi madre. Desde que despertaste ha querido conocerte a solas. Por lo tanto, te dejo con ella y aprovecho para ir a darme un baño en el hotel. La verdad es que el de aquí es muy incómodo.

"¿Eh? ¿Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh? ¿Él se había quedado aquí tanto tiempo que se debió bañar en el hospital?".

En ese momento los padres de Kuon llegan a visitar a la paciente y el primero que se abalanza sobre la chica es Kuu:

—¡Hijaaaaaaaaa! —llorando de alegría porque ya hubiera despertado, la abraza cuidadosamente evitando lastimarla, si por él fuera la hubiera estrujado fuerte, muy fuerte—, quiero presentarte por fin a alguien especial: ella es Julie.

—Hola, Kyoko-chan… Parece ser que yo seré tu madre, y en más de una forma —mirando pícaramente al mismo tiempo a Ren y a Kyoko. A Kyoko el rubor se le subió al rostro pero Ren mostraba una sonrisa enigmática. A pesar del frío, la temperatura del cuarto subió unos cuantos grados—. Me alegra mucho ver que ya despertaste y que te encuentras mejor, platicaremos largo y tendido cuando salgas del hospital. En nuestra casa estarás muy cómoda te lo aseguro, cuidaremos muy bien de ti durante tu convalecencia.

Ren se despidió cansado y partió para el hotel, sabiendo que Kyoko se quedaba en buenas manos. Ahora sí podría hacerlo tranquilamente, ella ya había salido del peligro.

—¿Hizuri-san? ¿Qué quiso decir que en su casa? —preguntó atolondrada Kyoko a Julie.

—Nada de Hizuri-san. Si a mi esposo le llamas padre, yo soy madre o mamá ¿entendido? Y quise decir eso exactamente. En cuanto te den bien el alta te irás con nosotros a EEUU. Sin excusas ni pretextos. Mientras sana tu pierna. Es una orden de tu madre —y acercándose a su lado le susurró:

—No volveré a permitir que ustedes se separen. Ya han sufrido bastante.

Como si aún pudiera ser posible, la cara de Kyoko se puso más roja, pero por buena fortuna para ella, ahora los que la visitaban eran los tres Ishibashi de _Kimagure Rock_ , Hikaru, Shinichi y Yuusei, el primero llevaba en las manos un hermoso y gran ramo de flores.

—¿Se puede? —preguntaron en coro.

—Adelante —les dijo Julie.

Entraron los tres a la vez, Julie y Kuu que fue sacado a rastras por su esposa, se despidieron diciéndole que estarían en la cafetería y regresarían pronto.

—Pero cariño, uno de los chicos tenía un gran ramo de flores y en su mirada se notaba algo más que una amistad. No puedo dejar a mi linda hija ahí con ese chico pervertido —se quejó Kuu.

—Sí, sí puedes… Y sí, sí lo harás. Además no conoces a ese chico, así que no le llames pervertido. Solo porque le trae flores a Kyoko-chan… Y aunque él estuviera enamorado de ella, Kyoko-chan solo tiene ojos para Kuon, por si no te has dado cuenta —replicó Julie enfadada.

Mientras que la pareja caminaba hacia la cafetería, dentro de la habitación, los chicos comentaban. Era gracias a la interpretación de Kyoko, como Bo el pollo, que el programa seguía estando al aire, con mucha aceptación por parte del público. Y a pesar de que la chica era la actriz número uno, le había tomado tanto cariño al pollo que seguía interpretándolo.

—Kyoko-chan, nos alegra mucho verte así, nos preocupaste a todos. El programa la verdad que no es lo mismo sin ti. No nos divertimos como cuando estás tú, aquí, entre nosotros, el Bo de reemplazo es aburridísimo —dijo traviesamente, haciendo muecas de disgusto—. Ya nos urge que regreses, te extrañamos —expresó Hikaru con un leve enrojecimiento. A leguas se notaba que a él le gustaba la actriz.

Cuando los chicos se fueron y Yashiro había vuelto a visitarla, se presentó el guardaespaldas. Shiba tocó en la puerta. Yashiro fue a abrirle pero cuando se disponía a dejarlos solos, Shiba le dijo:

—Por favor, no se vaya por mí, lo que vengo a decir no tiene que ser a solas. Mogami-san, lo lamento mucho, no cumplí bien con mis funciones de guardaespaldas. Es por mí que usted se encuentra en esta situación —hizo una reverencia perfecta inclinando un poco más la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

Yashiro le acercó una silla, después de todo el guardaespaldas tenía varias costillas rotas, el joven la declina y Yashiro casi lo obliga a tomar asiento.

—Créame, el que permanezca de pie no le hará ningún beneficio, al final usted seguirá como su guardaespaldas en cuanto le den el alta… —sentenció Yashiro.

—Shiba-san, no tiene que sentirse culpable por lo que sucedió… No había forma de haberlo prevenido o evitado —le dice Kyoko—. También sé por el presidente que quedé debajo de la camioneta y que usted y Sata-san, fueron los primeros en ayudarme aun cuando ustedes mismos estaban lesionados. Y que también al percatarse de que no respiraba me aplicó RCP, y eso, Shiba-san, evitó que muriera. Si todo lo anterior no fuera suficiente, sé a ciencia cierta, que para cómo estuvo el accidente, hizo lo posible para controlar la camioneta. De otra forma los cuatro hubiéramos muerto. Shiba-san… —y lo mira con infinita ternura—. ¿Y aun así se disculpa? Si usted se siente culpable y quiere de alguna forma compensarme, entonces sea mi guardaespaldas y representante de por vida. Yo no quiero a nadie más; confío plenamente en usted. ¿Aceptaría eso?

Shiba no creyó nunca que nadie pudiera hacerlo sentir avergonzado pero esta chica tenía algo especial. Él sabía que el accidente no se podía haber evitado, pero eso no indicaba que no se sintiera mal por el estado tan grave de su protegida. De ahí a hacerlo sentir así era una brecha muy grande que nadie nunca antes había logrado atravesar.

* * *

Al llegar la noche, como prometió Ren, regresó a su lado ya bañado y descansado.

—¿Tsuruga-san?

—¿Sí, Kyoko? —y añadió con un suspiro desanimado para sí mismo—. Hoy soy Tsuruga, ayer era Ren...

—¿Por qué está aquí? Es decir yo… ¡Lo siento tanto! —prácticamente era la primera ocasión en que estaban a solas desde que recuperó la consciencia, y la muchacha intentaba explicar lo que en su mente había permanecido durante tanto tiempo—. Debí haberme quedado con usted en el parque aquella tarde, permitirle explicarse y responderle pero ahora ya no importa. Usted está comprometido y yo perdí mi oportunidad para…

—Shhhhhhhhhh, cálmate amor, no te hace ningún bien alterarte así, tranquila todo está bien.

Las lágrimas desbordaban ya los ojos de la chica, amenazando con correr libres por sus mejillas, sin percatarse de las palabras del pelinegro. Él se acercó y las limpió con nerviosismo al tocarla.

—Pero yo, en verdad quiero decirle que —no la dejó terminar, y al no poder aguantarse más la besa. Fue un beso casto. Pero antes de que la desesperación por haber estado separados tanto tiempo diera paso a la pasión, sobre todo antes de no poderse contener, Ren decidió terminar ahí el beso. Un poco más y no sabía qué podría pasar. ¿Que acaso estaba loco? ¡Estaba en un hospital, y ella acababa de salir de una experiencia traumática que la mantuvo en coma!

Apoyada su cabeza en el pecho de Ren, Kyoko llora profundamente, esta vez de nervioso alivio, él solo puede abrazarla con cariño para no lastimarla y le acaricia la espalda tranquilizándola.

—Kyoko, yo no estoy con nadie, ni comprometido ni nada, porque nunca te olvidé —los ojos de la chica se abrieron desmesuradamente, tratando de que su mente funcionara—. Nunca pude hacerlo.

Ren separó a Kyoko cuidadosamente de su pecho y antes de que ella pudiera responder, le puso los dedos en sus labios.

—Así que no digas nada más, Kyoko, no hay nada que explicar. Lo que haya pasado con Fuwa no me importa, y no quiero saberlo. El pasado no importa ya. Lo único que quiero saber es si tú me amaste y si aún… —las palabras atragantadas que no se permitían salir, en el aire pensamientos, sentimientos atrapados.

"¿Lo que pasó con Sho?", meditaba Kyoko, cuando las palabras que le dijo el presidente antes de que Kuon partiera se le vinieron a la mente.

—Yo…, yo no puedo decir que no lo quise, porque lo quiero. Pero no lo amé… Nunca.

Ren se quedó impactado ante sus palabras. Después de todo lo que le habían dicho. Sobre todo de aquel beso que había compartido ella con Fuwa, estaba seguro que los sentimientos eran mutuos. Pero antes de que pudiera decir una sola sílaba ella continuó casi en un susurro:

—Porque nunca sentí por él lo que siento por ti. Así que en realidad sé que jamás lo he amado como te amo a ti. Nunca dejé de amarte, Tsuruga-san.

—Kuon.

—¿Perdón?

—Tsuruga-san, no. Kuon, dime Kuon, por favor, Kyoko. Quiero escucharte decir mi verdadero nombre, ya después seré Ren para todos los demás, pero ante ti quiero ser solo yo… —suspiró.

—Ku… Kuon —bajó los ojos y casi sin voz respondió. Kyoko no podía ni quería levantar la vista. Apenas podía creer que él estuviera ahí y besándola…

¿Cómo le iba a decir la verdad? ¿Cómo le diría que ella nunca se imaginó que él pudiera tener esos sentimientos por ella? ¿Que era precisamente eso a lo que le temía y la razón de haberlo dejado con la palabra en la boca aquella tarde?

—Yo… —continuó Kyoko—, no podía decirte que me había enamorado de ti desde las grabaciones de _Dark Moon._ Porque no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar sobre todo por todo lo que yo despotricaba acerca del amor, y además estaba esa chica …

—¿Desde _Dark Moon_? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuál chica? —decía Kuon extrañado a la vez que se paraba de la cama por la impresión de la confesión.

—Fue cuando besaste mi piedra… —respondió ella con timidez.

—De haber sabido que ese beso hizo que te enamoraras de mí, ¡caray!, beso la maldita piedra mucho antes —concluyó Ren con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Incrédulo al percatarse de cuánto tiempo habían perdido por malos entendidos y miedos desenfrenados. Ella al amor, al rechazo, y él a perderla por el gran dolor que ocupaba todo el corazón de Kyoko. Y eso sin tomar en cuenta la verdad atrás del pasado de Tsuruga Ren como Hizuri Kuon. Ren se acerca a ella para abrazarla dejándole sentir todo lo que en palabras no podía expresar—. ¿Y qué hablas de una chica, Kyoko?

—Cuando era Bo… —dijo quedamente.

—Espera un momento, y hablando de secretos… ¿Tú eras el pollo? ¿Siempre lo fuiste? —la interrumpe Ren sin dar crédito a sus palabras, llevando una mano a su frente, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Ese día estaba reemplazando al actor original, cuando te vi por primera vez vestida así. Me daba mucha vergüenza que tú más que nadie supiera que me habían despedido y el motivo.

—¿Por qué te daba vergüenza el que lo descubriera?

—Porque conmigo eras cruel y desalmado. Frío y cortante. Porque tú sabías mis motivos para entrar al mundo del espectáculo y que me despidieran… Sobre todo que tú estuvieras ahí, creí que te burlarías y me dirías que no servía para eso.

—Creo que sí fui un poco duro contigo porque cuando me enteré de quién eras tú en realidad, no quería que desperdiciaras tus años vengándote de Fuwa. Quería que crecieras como actriz por ti misma, pues ya me habías demostrado tu gran capacidad de actuación. Simplemente deseaba que no fuera por Fuwa.

—Me dijiste que te habías enamorado de una chica. Que por diversas razones y circunstancias no te permitías amarla… —Kyoko no podía sostenerle la mirada y volteaba a la ventana para impedir que el llanto la dominara otra vez.

—Kyoko, ¡por Dios! —en un solo paso, se sentó junto a ella en la cama y con una mano en la barbilla le hizo que le mirara a los ojos—. Esa chica eras tú. Siempre has sido tú… No ha habido, ni habrá jamás nadie más… ¡No puedo creerlo! Fuiste tú quien me hiciste darme cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti y… Aún lo estoy…


	16. ¿Quién dijo cordura?

¿QUIÉN DIJO CORDURA?

* * *

Fuwa fue a despedirse de Kyoko, pues los doctores le habían dado el alta, y Ren acompañó a la fuerza a Yashiro a la cafetería. El mánager no perdería oportunidad para saber todo lo que había pasado y no permitiría que Ren se saliera con la suya (como acostumbraba siempre) sin decirle nada. Desde que había pescado al actor in fraganti dándole un delicado beso de buenos días, no había forma de que se quedara sin saber. No, no. De ahí no saldría sin antes haberle sonsacado toda la verdad.

Pero no llegaron a la cafetería; por supuesto que no. Ren no iba a dejar a su chica con el desgraciado cantante, de pura suerte para que quién sabe qué fuera a pasar nuevamente. Solo caminaron al pasillo con la suficiente distancia para darles alguna privacidad, la mínima de hecho. Eso sí, lo más cerca posible. Si algo pasaba, ya podría irse desquitando de Fuwa Sho.

"Total, los accidentes pasan, ¿no? ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? ¿Acaso no fue Fuwa quien le dijo que ella lo amaba? Sí, pero eso no compensaba todo lo demás… Ufff. ¿Qué tanto estarán hablando esos dos?", pensó desesperado Ren.

El actor iba tres pasos adelante de Yashiro, este lo sigue con la mirada pidiendo, no, más bien rogando que estos dos no cometieran alguna tontería. Ya veía en los titulares: _"Tsuruga Ren y Fuwa Sho hospitalizados tras haber provocado pelea en el hospital. Fuwa acababa de salir del mismo debido a un grave accidente donde también estuvo involucrada Mogami Kyoko…_ _"._

Tendría que hacer algo y rápido, "¡Demonios, ya está en la puerta! Fuwa, ¿por qué no te largas de una buena vez si aprecias tu vida?", imploraba para sus adentros Yashiro más blanco que el papel.

"Se está acercando demasiado a ella", los celos de Ren pudieron más que su cordura y lo llevaron a la puerta de la habitación, para ver precisamente lo que más se temía…

Las palabras entre ellos sobraban, solo quedaba el silencio y ninguno se atrevía a romperlo. Al final fue él el primero en hablar.

—Una vez te dije que solo tú podías derrotarme, ¿te acuerdas? —Sho se sentó al borde de la cama muy cerca de ella y con cuidado recargó su frente en la de Kyoko. Obviamente lo hacía con la intención de que los viera Tsuruga. Tal vez había aceptado a regañadientes su relación, pero eso no indicaba que no tomara cualquier oportunidad para molestarlo.

—Esa vez del comercial, lo hiciste… Lograste derrotarme, lo reconozco —Ren estaba en la puerta del cuarto. Sho lo vio por un rabillo del ojo así que se acercó más a ella de forma que pareciera estarla besando, casualmente…—. Aunque he pagado mi deuda contigo, aún estaré siempre ahí para ti, cuando me necesites y donde me necesites —dijo quedo muy cerca de su cara para que solo ella pudiera oír.

Tan asombrada se quedó ella al escucharlo decir que la reconocía, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar en la situación y la perspectiva. Fuwa, a sabiendas de lo que parecía haber pasado enfrente de Tsuruga, no lo sacó de su error y muy altaneramente le dijo al salir:

—Tsuruga, ella es muy importante para mí, y si la haces llorar estás muerto —y dirigiéndose ahora a la chica, dijo—. Kyoko, recuerda lo que te dije. Siempre… —con sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara camina hacia la puerta. Mientras que Ren se sienta a un lado de Kyoko, con cuidado para no lastimarla pero dejándole claro a Sho su posición y lugar en el corazón de la chica.

—Nunca volveré a hacer llorar a MI NOVIA —respondió Ren con una voz de ultratumba. Los celos lo estaban matando. Ahora entendía las palabras que Lory le había dicho aquella ocasión en su casa, cuando le preguntó si alguna vez había estado enamorado, si alguna chica le había importado como para sentir celos. De ahora en adelante le demostraría a Kyoko, todos los días que tan importante era para él.

—Gracias… Sho-chan —decía Kyoko, con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Tsuruga vio cómo Sho trataba de esconder su rostro azorado al irse. Mientras él hacía uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad y cordura para no partirlo en veinte mil pedacitos al estilo BJ. Mira que con qué descaro besaba a su novia enfrente de él.

—¿Eso soy para ti? —dijo una temblorosa voz.

—No… —respondió él con voz grave y profunda—. Deseo hablar contigo, pero no aquí ni así. Cuando salgas del hospital y estés más cómoda. Necesito que sepas, que con toda mi alma quiero que seas algo más, pero sé que es muy pronto, así que sí. Si tú me deseas también… —haciendo énfasis en la palabra TAMBIÉN. Tenía la mirada del emperador de la noche y Kyoko supo que tendría problemas. Era más peligrosa que la de playboy, porque lograba en ella lo que él quisiese. Si antes, gracias a sus dotes actorales, apenas hubiera podido defenderse, ahora todo era muy distinto.

La enfermera vino a ver qué pasaba, pues de repente el monitor cardiaco empezó a sonar como loco. Terminó Ren regañado por la jefa de enfermeras y sentenciado a que si algo así volvía a pasar, no le permitirían la entrada hasta que Kyoko fuera dada de alta, por muy primer actor que fuera.

* * *

Quince días después, la condición de Kyoko mejoró tanto que los doctores decidieron darle el alta hospitalaria.

—Mogami-san, después del accidente y sus heridas tan graves, estando varias veces al borde de la muerte, su recuperación no es algo menos que un verdadero milagro. No creíamos que fuera capaz de recuperarse tanto y tan pronto. El cerebro humano es aún desconocido para la ciencia. Pero sabemos que también influyen mucho en la recuperación aquellas personas que nos dan un motivo para salir adelante —Ren sonreía y Kyoko se avergonzaba, la habían descubierto…—. Cuídese mucho y nos veremos en uno o dos meses para la cirugía reconstructiva de su pierna, según como vaya respondiendo al tratamiento y cuidados postoperatorios —se despidió el doctor Himura, la persona que le salvó la vida a Kyoko.


	17. El emperador de la noche al acecho

EL EMPERADOR DE LA NOCHE AL ACECHO

* * *

El presidente les prestó una casa en las afueras de Tokyo para que toda la familia Hizuri se pudiera instalar cómodamente mientras cuidaban a la convaleciente Kyoko. Al menos la chica los había convencido de no ir a EEUU y quedarse en Japón. Ella ponía mil y un pretextos para poder quedarse en su propio apartamento, pero ante la determinación de Julie no funcionó ninguno.

¿Cómo podría decirles la verdadera causa de su negativa? ¿Que no quería quedarse a solas con Ren? Había estado tan nerviosa simplemente cuando se le acercaba con cualquier excusa, que inclusive una tarde había tirado el contenido de su vaso al ponerse a temblar, lo que él encontraba muy divertido. Le fascinaba saber el efecto que producía en ella, con su cercanía.

Ren, consciente de esta divertida situación para él, aprovechaba con malicias cualquier descuido de sus padres para robarle un beso o hacerle una traviesa caricia. Le gustaba verla así por él, ya no eran Ren y Kyoko, Natsu y Takano sensei o Cain y Setsu, sino solo ellos dos.

El playboy emperador de la noche hacía su aparición cuando le daba la gana poniendo en aprietos a Kyoko, enfrente de sus padres. Aún no se habían sincerado completamente, ni entre ellos ni con los Hizuri, pero este juego bien lo podían jugar los dos. Y ayudándose de Setsu, Kyoko planeaba su venganza. Así que fue ella quien a espaldas de sus padres le robó un no tan casto beso al tiempo que ponía sus manos muy sensualmente, demasiado sensual para el desvarío del chico, más abajo de la cintura. Haciendo que Ren perdiera la compostura y empezara a sudar frío. Solo entonces, divertida Kyoko por haber logrado su cometido, se dio la media vuelta dejando al actor sin palabras y con un gran problema en su pantalón.

Su madre seguía hablando con él mientras estaba sentado a la barra desayunadora fingiendo que la escuchaba, al mismo tiempo trataba de tranquilizarse y averiguar cómo rayos hacerle para arreglar su desastre. Su mamá actuaba como que no había visto nada mientras una sonrisa conspiradora se dibujaba en su cara. A Ren le encantó que Kyoko tomara la iniciativa, lo había sorprendido agradablemente. Ese juego se estaba poniendo muy interesante.

Yashiro y Ren debían regresar a Inglaterra para comenzar la grabación de la serie. Esta había quedado suspendida mientras Ren tomaba las vacaciones obligadas. Yashiro se había estado comunicando con el director de la misma y ofreciendo disculpas por la demora.

—Regresaré pronto, te lo prometo, estaré aquí antes de tu cirugía. Así tenga que trabajar día y noche.

—Nii-san, no te olvides de tus comidas —dijo en modalidad Setsu, para obligarlo a prometer que no lo haría, pues los hábitos alimenticios del chico eran legendarios por ser pésimos.

En dos meses pudieron concluir el trabajo. Con la urgencia de volver a Japón lo más pronto posible, habían estado filmando a marchas forzadas. Ren estaba impaciente por volver a verla. Todo el mundo en la filmación se asombraba de la energía renovada del actor.

Eran pasadas las diez de la mañana del día de su regreso. Yashiro con su cara de fangirl y no pudiendo ocultar su emoción, se excusa con su amigo y lo envía directo a casa. Ya sabía que los Hizuri habían planeado ir a Kyoto a visitar a la familia Fuwa para agradecerles el haber cuidado de Kyoko y hacerles saber que a partir de ahora ella era un miembro más de la familia. Así que Kyoko estaría sola en casa…

Ren realmente se asustó al ver así a su mánager y lo que fuera que estuviera planeado no era nada bueno. E iba a tener repercusiones en él. Algo le decía que su autocontrol sería puesto a prueba, lo que no sabía era cómo.

Al llegar a su casa encuentra una nota de sus padres diciéndole que habían adelantado el viaje a Kyoto. Con la próxima cirugía de Kyoko, para retirarle los tornillos que habían sido implantados en su pierna, ya no tendrían oportunidad después para hacerlo. A ella la habían dejado descansar y por favor le encargaban atendiera sus necesidades. ¿Las del él o las de ella? ¿De cuáles necesidades hablaban específicamente? La cocinera estaba terminando de preparar los alimentos y disponerlos en una bandeja, cuando entra Ren y le indica que él los subirá y que por favor no los molesten.

Kyoko estaba en el baño solo con una toalla puesta cuando notó que únicamente había llevado con ella su ropa interior. Así que se puso el sostén y las braguitas de sexy encaje, últimamente provistas por su madre. Se envuelve de nuevo en la toalla y se dispone a salir creyéndose a solas. Las muletas le dificultaban y por mucho el mantener la toalla en su lugar. Aunque ya no traía la pierna enyesada aún usaba una férula de protección. La toalla termina por caerse, justo al encontrar a Ren poniendo la bandeja de desayuno en la mesita de noche. Con los ojos y la boca completamente abiertos. Así mismo… La sorpresa fue tal que Kyoko perdió el equilibrio, pero nunca sintió el fuerte golpe. Él la tenía abrazada encima de él, había amortiguado su caída. Al abrir los ojos solo pudo ver su cara frente a la suya, y la respiración de ambos empezó a hacerse cada vez más agitada.


	18. ¡Sí, claro!¡Fácil!

¡SÍ, CLARO! ¡FÁCIL!

Este capítulo está clasificado como M, por su contenido adulto.

* * *

Ren sube una de sus manos hacia el cuello de la chica y la atrae hacía sí, ojos y bocas buscándose, necesitándose, se funden en un beso apasionado. Kyoko en un intento de tomar un poco de aire, abre sus labios dejando paso libre a la lengua de Ren. Exploraba y reconocía hasta el último rincón de su boca, buscaba su lengua y la encontraba disfrutando su sabor.

Las manos de los dos empezaron a cobrar vida propia subiendo y bajando, recorriendo sus cuerpos. Él la besaba, ojos, boca, cuello, todo pedacito de piel que estuviera a su disposición. Bajando por su pecho hasta el nacimiento de los senos, se detuvo para observarla… Ella con los ojos cerrados gemía ofreciéndole todo su ser. Empezó a acariciarlos con las dos manos mientras la besaba en la boca fervientemente. Le bajó un tirante del sostén y besó su hombro, luego fue al otro e hizo lo mismo. Bajó las copas de la prenda y se quedó embelesado viendo los pequeños y redondos pechos que se alzaban al encuentro de su amante. Con las manos desabrochó el sostén para dar rienda suelta a la libertad. Pasaba su lengua por los erectos pezones, con una mano acariciaba uno mientras que succionaba el otro. Recorría cada centímetro de esa blanca piel con sus labios.

Él levantó sus ojos y buscó su mirada, y vio lo mismo que había en la suya. No era necesidad de tener su cuerpo, pero sí. Era por fin tenerla en sus brazos y saber que no se separaría nunca más de ella, eran cuerpo, alma, corazón y mente. En ese momento más cuerpo que alma, y más corazón que mente. El amor, la lujuria, el deseo, la pasión y necesidad por tanto tiempo reprimidos, ahora eran liberados, salían desenfrenados hacia el otro.

Nunca antes nadie lo había hecho sentir así, tan seducido, tan enamorado… Era endemoniadamente bella. Lo volvía loco de necesidad por ella y de ella. Él había tenido antes mujeres y se había sentido atraído a ellas pero solo físicamente. Jamás entraban los sentimientos. Con Kyoko era distinto… Era querer sentirla suya en cuerpo y alma y que ella hiciera lo mismo con él.

—Kyoko, ¿estás segura? —preguntaba Ren con voz ronca y entrecortada.

Avergonzada, Kyoko en vez de dar una respuesta, lo atrae hacia sí y lo besa apasionadamente.

Ren se para y la toma en brazos, delicadamente la deposita en la cama y se coloca encima suyo. Ella aprovecha para desabotonarle la camisa y de forma muy sensual, como cuando fue Setsu, se la abre. Pasando sus manos desde la cintura acariciándole su abdomen, subiendo sus manos hacia el pecho hasta sus hombros para quitársela y bajándolas hasta la cintura nuevamente. Él responde besándola y acariciándola desde su pecho hasta el vientre y bajando un poco más, subía y bajaba también jugando con sus labios y lengua al pasar, con un camino de besos, saboreándola una y otra vez.

—Buenas tardes, señores —se escucha una voz proveniente de la puerta de entrada—. ¿Ya tan rápido de regreso?

—Sí, bueno, tuvimos que regresar.

Kyoko y Ren asustados de que los encontraran en tan precaria situación, avergonzados, se visten lo más rápido posible. Él la ayuda a ponerse la pijama pues con la férula sus movimientos eran más lentos. Luego se despidió alcanzándole a dar un rápido beso en los labios y se dirigió a su cuarto a darse una muy necesaria ducha con agua helada.

Justo cuando entró a la regadera, oyó las voces de sus padres en la planta alta.

—Uff, eso estuvo muy cerca —se dijo a sí mismo, mientras recargaba la cabeza en la pared.

Sabía que lo amaba pues ya ella se lo había confesado, pero ¿eso? Ella era muy inocente y él debía detenerse antes que de algo más ocurriera. Porque ella no lo había rechazado, y no sabía si el hecho de que respondiera a sus caricias y besos era para alegrarse o sentir pánico. Pero que ella estuviera en el cuarto de al lado no ayudaba en lo más mínimo, y las imágenes de su virginal cuerpo estando encima de él, menos.

Claro la había ayudado a evitar el golpe, por supuesto que sus manos tenían que tomarla de algún lado, ¿no? Aún sentía el calor proveniente de su cuerpo, la mirada de sus ojos. No, no, tenía que sacarse de su cabeza esas imágenes pero algo sobre todo en su… no le iba a permitir que eso sucediera muy fácilmente. Cuando fueron los hermanos Heel, ella inclusive lo había visto en la ducha, sin dar muestras de haberle afectado para nada. Mientras que él… Bien, digamos que varias veces había tenido la urgencia de volverse a bañar. Se habían acariciado y en el calor de la noche, ella le dejó un chupetón. Como Natsu y Otoya en el trabajo de _Box-R,_ también tuvieron escenas amorosas pero esta vez fue diferente. No hubo actuaciones de por medio, eran solo ellos dos.

De no haber sido por la llegada de sus padres, la hubiera tomado en ese mismo momento. No debía, no quería, no la primera vez de ambos. Tendría y debería ser algo fuera de un momento de pasión y lujuria. Tendría que ser cuidadoso, tenía miedo, sobre todo por ser la primera vez de ella.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Para colmo la situación es que ella regresaría en dos días a cirugía. ¿Acaso quería que fuera así, con la férula? ¿Qué diablos tenía en la cabeza? Tendría que juntar toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar volver a quedarse a solas con ella o su autocontrol y su muy desgastada cordura saldrían volando por la ventana más próxima. Él era el mayor, el más maduro y por lo tanto el que debería evitar que situaciones como esas pudieran salirse de control ¿Sí? No…

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Ya la había probado y le gustaba cada vez más. Ella lo volvía loco y en más de un sentido. Había perdido la guerra contra sus encantos. El corazón mandaba y ahí en la ducha un dolor se lo recordaba. Con las manos y la frente pegada a la pared seguía tratando de mantener el control y bajar su potente erección. ¡Qué demonios! ¿Que no había abierto el agua fría?

* * *

Por la tarde, Ren aprovechó la oportunidad de hablar con Kyoko cuando sus padres salieron a visitar al presidente.

—¿Kyoko, podemos hablar?

Y sin esperar respuesta, la llevó cargando a una salita contigua a la piscina, la depositó con cuidado en el sillón y se sentó a su lado.

—No creo que exista nada que decir que no haya sido expuesto antes. Pero noto que ahora no quieres estar a solas conmigo —no podía verlo a los ojos así que buscaba cualquier rendija en el suelo por donde pudiera desaparecer.

—Por supuesto que sí, yo eh… Mira no es eso, ¡diablos! ¿Por qué es tan difícil explicarlo? No solo fue la llegada de mis padres. La verdad me alegro que nos hayan interrumpido. No pongas esa cara. Déjame explicártelo. Es que tú eres… Bien, tú no eres... —ante la actitud claramente avergonzada y confundida de Ren, Kyoko se percata de su sufrimiento y empieza a esbozar una ligera sonrisa—. Tú no mereces eso. No quiero que sea solo por un acto de lujuria y pasión desenfrenada. Un sillón o en una cama apresurados no es para ti, para nuestra primera vez. Quiero que sea especial contigo… Porque tú lo eres… —Ren en este momento no había estado nunca más avergonzado, mientras que Kyoko había descubierto nuevas tonalidades de rojo jamás vista anteriormente por el ojo humano.

—Yo tenía miedo de que te hubieras arrepentido al haberme visto así, yo… bueno… no tengo un gran cuerpo y…

—¿Qué? Noooo, siendo sinceros, vi bastante cuando éramos los hermanos Heel y… Todo fue ¿cómo decirlo? Bueno, me sedujiste por completo y yo… —Ren se rascaba la nuca con una mano mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas—. Además está, mmm… Tu pierna, esa férula hubiera complicado un poco las cosas —lo último lo dijo Ren mirando hacia otro lado, en un susurro tratando de que casi no se escuchara, y con una mano pasándose nerviosamente los dedos por el pelo— y no se diga de que tienes relativamente poco tiempo de haber salido del hospital, ¿no lo ves? ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Y si te hubieras hecho daño? Nunca podría perdonármelo.

Si Ren hubiera volteado en ese preciso momento, hubiera alcanzado a ver que por las orejas de Kyoko salían volutas de vapor.

—Eres hermosa, toda tú. Me tienes embobado, pero tuve miedo de lastimarte. De no ser suficiente para ti. Apenas estamos comenzando y no quiero forzarte a nada de lo que no estés totalmente segura. Que esto vaya demasiado rápido, se nos vaya de las manos y defraudarte. La única razón por la que no quiero quedarme a solas contigo es porque no sé por cuánto tiempo pueda contenerme y no saber si podré tener las manos quietas… Bueno, yo quiero que tengas lo que siempre has querido y soñado.

—Yo solo te quiero a ti, Kuon. Está bien si eres tú.

No pudo terminar la frase pues él había acortado la escasa distancia entre ellos para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y depositar un necesario beso en sus labios. No oyeron a Kuu acercándose a ellos. Enojado los separa tomando a su hijo por la camisa.


	19. Trabajo en equipo

TRABAJO EN EQUIPO

La canción es de Brian McKnight y es The Rest O My Life.

* * *

—¡Aléjate de ella, Kuon! También es mi hija y aunque los amo a los dos, tú siempre has sido un playboy, nunca antes valoraste a una mujer, y ella es diferente.

Ren confuso exclama a su padre:

—¡Por supuesto que lo es! Ella es especial, yo la amo y quiero casarme con ella.

Kyoko, que en ese momento estaba bebiendo agua para poder apaciguar sus nervios por haber sido descubiertos, se atragantó tanto que no podía respirar bien. Ren, antes de que su padre se percatara, había desaparecido de su lado para ayudar a Kyoko.

—Kuon, el matrimonio no es ningún salvavidas ni tampoco unas cadenas, aunque algunas veces funcione como ambas.

—No, no lo es, eso ya lo sé, pero para mí es solo un pretexto —la joven había empezado a temblar y palidecer al escuchar las palabras de Ren. Pero este la tomó fuertemente de la mano, dándole una sensación que ni como los hermanos Heel había tenido, la seguridad de ser amada por quién era.

—¿Qué quieres decir con un pretexto? —miraba duramente a Kuon.

—Quiero que sea mi pretexto para amarla todos los días. Estar con ella sin tener que dar explicaciones. Verla sonreír. Que yo sea el único al que necesite, estar a su lado apoyándola como actriz, como mujer. Ya perdí mucho tiempo y no quiero seguir haciéndolo. Sé que somos muy jóvenes pero ella ha sido la única que me ha sacado de la oscuridad de mi pasado. Ella trajo de nuevo a Kuon, a la vida; ella me trajo de vuelta a ustedes, aceptando mis errores. No solo al que ustedes conocieron, sino integrándolo a Tsuruga Ren, volviendo uno la oscuridad de Kuon, con la serenidad de Ren. Es gracias a ella que pude perdonarme y así también pronto podré dejar de ser Tsuruga Ren y volver a ser Hizuri Kuon ante todos —se había puesto en pie pero seguía sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de Kyoko—. Sé que todo lo que he dicho suena cursi y estereotipado, pero la verdad es que la necesito a mi lado, porque con ella soy mejor que lo que nunca seré solo. Ella me da la fuerza para enfrentar el futuro y dejar ir el pasado.

—¡Vaya, hasta que por fin se sinceran! —la voz de su madre sonó desde la ventana donde había estado escuchando todo.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Kyoko aún más pálida que antes, su alma la había abandonado por completo y estaba volando atontada alrededor de ella.

—Bueno, es que ya habíamos empezado a desesperarnos, porque ustedes no daban muestra de aceptar por completo lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Digo, cuántas veces tuvimos que dejarlos solos, inclusive esta vez, con el pretexto de ir a Kyoto. Pero parece que nada sucedió… ¿o sí? —pregunta Julie mientras se acercaba a Kyoko que había encontrado el patrón del piso de repente muy interesante.

Los jóvenes, si antes habían perdido el color, lo recuperaron hasta quedar en un rojo brillante. Desviaron la mirada de su madre sin saber dónde colocarla pues ella había insinuado el haberlos descubierto en lo que casi había pasado. Kyoko seguía fascinada con el piso y Ren, bueno pues, que ya era hora de comportarse como el hijo de sus padres.

—Mientras tus intenciones sean honestas y no tomes a mi hija como salvavidas entonces está bien. Ya por fin puedo descansar… Ustedes dos en verdad han sido un dolor de cabeza para todos nosotros —Kuu ahora irradiaba felicidad—. Iré a informarle al presidente de que ya nuestro trabajo está casi terminado.

—¿Quiénes son todos, mamá? —preguntó Ren a su madre, sin caer en cuenta de la complejidad de las palabras de su padre. Kuu ya se encontraba en la oficina con un teléfono en la mano y aunque Ren ya sabía la respuesta quería confirmarla.

Julie solo sonrió con picardía, alzando los hombros y las manos, en un gesto que Kyoko había visto más de una vez en Ren. Julie se acercó a Kyoko y la abrazó diciéndole cariñosamente:

—Quiero lo mejor para ambos y sé que ustedes lo son el uno para el otro. No sabes cuánto te agradezco el haberme devuelto a mi hijo.

Kuu regresó en ese momento y también abrazó a Ren y al llegar a Kyoko con una traviesa mirada le susurró al oído:

—Por favor, apresúrate, hija, a aceptarlo. Por como lo veo no creo que aguante mucho más… —su vestido rojo intenso parecía haber perdido color en comparación a su rostro.

—¿Entonces están de acuerdo con esto? —preguntó ella con un hilillo de voz.

—Bueno, creo que ahora sí podrás decirnos padres con más confianza, pero quiero tres nietos… Por lo menos…

—¡Pa-padre! —gritó Kyoko creyendo que no podría avergonzarse más ese día.

—¿Entonces todo esto de qué se trataba papá? —preguntó Ren muy asombrado.

—Simplemente queríamos que ustedes definieran ya su situación. Todos sabíamos el amor que se tienen desde años atrás, pero queríamos saber si ustedes estaban enterados de eso, y si lo estaban afrontando como se debía. La verdad temíamos que algo más pasara entre los dos y echara a perder todo el trabajo que hemos realizado para unirlos como pareja, ha sido agotador y frustrante a veces.

Más atónitos no podían estar los jóvenes actores… El plan del presidente había dado en el clavo. Después de la declaración de Ren ante Kyoko, y sobre todo ante sus padres no había forma de ocultarlo. Ya se imaginaba al presidente bailando en su oficina mientras Sebastian le echaba pétalos de rosa simulando un pasillo de iglesia. Y no es que no lo quisiera hacer, sino que conociendo al presidente, a su mánager y a sus padres, ya se veía en menos de un mes planificando la boda y eso era lo que menos quería. Apenas se habían reencontrado. Ella acababa de pasar una experiencia traumática que estuvo a punto de quitarle la vida. Por lo que deseaba darle tiempo a Kyoko de asimilar todo y poder disfrutarse como pareja sin las prisas de un matrimonio.

—Quiero hablar con Kyoko. ¿Pudieran dejarnos a solas un momento?

—¡Claro, claro hijo!, ahora que sé que vas en serio, no me preocuparé más por dejar a mi linda hija contigo.

La pareja se queda a solas. Todo había pasado tan deprisa que, Kyoko no había tenido tiempo de meditar las palabras de Ren.

—Cuando fuiste trasladada de la UCI a un cuarto privado y seguías en coma, no permití que nadie me separara de ti, tuve que ir a dar hasta con el mismísimo director del hospital para que me dejaran quedarme casi las veinticuatro horas, pero eso ya lo sabes —Kyoko negaba con la cabeza, sabía que él se había quedado con ella, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo había sido—, no podía ser separado de ti nuevamente. Por mi testarudez, no permití que nadie me hablara de ti durante el tiempo que estuve fuera de Japón, era demasiado doloroso. Y, cuando creí haberte perdido, yo caí en cuenta de lo estúpido e infantil que había sido —los ojos de Ren estaban llenos de lágrimas de solo recordar lo que hubiera podido pasar, Kyoko, cada vez más impactada de lo que estaba escuchando solo puede asentir con la cabeza—, mientras no despertabas, una noche, te escribí una carta poniendo por fin por escrito todos mis sentimientos y quiero leértela, ¿quieres escucharme? —arrodillándose entre sus piernas, saca nerviosamente la hoja que cuidadosamente había metido en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, comenzando a leer.

Son las tres de la mañana,

no puedo estar soñando,

estoy completamente despierto,

mirándote dormir,

y me doy cuenta,

de que no hay otro lugar en

el que prefiera estar

Te prometo que yo,

voy a amarte por el resto,

de mi vida.

.

Estoy perdiendo la cabeza

De la manera que se supone que debe ser

.

Cada cosa que hacemos

Es una cosa que merece

La pena repetir

.

Solo pienso en ti

Cuando mi corazón está latiendo

.

Viniste y me mostraste el camino

Pero yo no sabía lo que quería

Gracias por salvarme la vida

.

Al terminar, Ren toma asiento al lado de una temblorosa Kyoko, que se abrazaba a sí misma, ella se había quedado sin palabras pero en su cara se podían ver reflejados los sentimientos que él había expresado en su carta, los de él y ahora más seguro, los de ella también.

Kyoko, avergonzada agacha la cabeza y tartamudeando dice:

—Yo..., yo también fui una tonta y... —Ren le pone un dedo sobre los labios y alzando su barbilla al mismo tiempo para que lo vea negar con la cabeza, le aclara:

—Lo que le dije a mi padre es verdad, voy en serio contigo y creo que eso ya lo sabes. Mi intención es casarnos, pero no ahora, en un futuro próximo, quiero darnos tiempo. Tampoco me gustaría que creas que quiero que nos casemos, solo porque no deseo perderte. Deseo que disfrutemos esta etapa nueva antes de aventurarnos en un matrimonio y cuando estemos listos avanzar al siguiente paso —a estas alturas Ren estaba, nuevamente, con una rodilla en el piso frente a Kyoko— ¿Aceptas?

Qué bueno que estaba sentada, porque de lo contrario hacía tiempo ya que estuviera tirada en el suelo desmayada por la impresión. Y al caerse se hubiera roto la otra pierna, y vuelta al hospital… Estaba pálida, sin poder decir nada. Su única respuesta fue una solitaria lágrima que recorría su mejilla. Sonriendo, asintió con la cabeza. Su mente ya no daba para más. Las palabras ahogadas desde hace rato en su garganta… Sus demonios, que durante mucho tiempo habían estado apaciguados, se encontraban petrificados en un profundo estado de shock al igual que su dueña y yacían inmóviles a sus pies.

* * *

N.A. Estamos entrando al final de la historia, muchas gracias a todos por seguirla, y por los reviews que me han dejado. Me emociono muchísimo al leerlos.

Saludos y abrazos fuertes.


	20. Recuperando amistades

RECUPERANDO AMISTADES

* * *

El día de la cirugía entra muy temprano por la mañana al hospital a la que esperaba fuera ya la última a la que tuviera que someterse.

A la sala de espera llega una imprevista y altiva presencia.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó Ren.

—Por si no lo sabes, tengo el mismo derecho que tú a estar aquí —le respondió Sho con soberbia—, y te guste o no, ella y yo somos muy unidos. Así que ni tú ni nadie podrá alejarme ni de aquí, ni de ella. Y a menos que sea la misma Kyoko quien lo diga, nunca lo haré, y para tu mala suerte, ella no lo dirá jamás —decía con arrogancia enfatizando la última palabra con la intención de que hicieran daño en él.

—¡Basta los dos! —intervino Kanae—. Este no es el momento ni el lugar para un intercambio inútil de hormonas. Si no quieren que los eche yo misma a patadas, se sentarán y actuarán como dos personas civilizadas y maduras, aunque empiezo a pensar que distan mucho de serlas. Tendrán que soportarse mutuamente por el bien de Kyoko —decía ella hablándoles a los dos como nunca antes en su vida lo había hecho, y mucho menos a Tsuruga Ren, pero la verdad es que la actitud de esos dos ya le había colmado la paciencia.

Tan enojada se encontraba la chica que los dos susodichos no tuvieron más remedio que rendirse e ir a sentar cada quien en una esquina de la sala como perros con la cola entre las patas. Yashiro, Shoko y Shiba admiraron la fuerza y la determinación de la chica que no solo había puesto en su lugar al primer actor sino también al cantante número uno de Japón y esto era mucho decir.

Después de un rato que la calma había llegado, Kanae se acerca a Fuwa. El joven estaba incómodo pero además se veía preocupado, aunque aparentaba ser el mismo chico orgulloso e indiferente.

—Fuwa-san ¿cómo estás?

—De maravilla, ¿no lo ves? —contesta con ironía.

—Si no fuera porque Kyoko me ha platicado mucho de ti y siento que casi te conozco, diría que estás muy preocupado por ella…

Con una sonrisa pícara Fuwa le replicó:

—Tú y yo tenemos algo en común. Parece que ella platica mucho al uno del otro.

Cuando ella parecía retirarse se escucha una débil voz.

—Ha pasado ya más de un año.

—¿Perdón?

—He dicho que a pesar de que ya ha pasado más de un año desde que me perdonó y volvimos a ser amigos, nunca hemos coincidido tú y yo con ella… ¿Por qué será?

—Tal vez nos estaba protegiendo a los dos.

—¿Eh?

—Nada, ideas mías… —dice moviendo la cabeza pensativamente.

—Aún así pareces conocerme, y solo hay alguien que puede ver a través de mí. Completamente a través de mi cara calmada y está en esa sala —señaló hacia donde se encontraba Kyoko, tras las puertas del quirófano—. Sin embargo, vienes tú y me preguntas ¿cómo estoy?, cuando yo intentaba parecer tranquilo.

—Tal vez por lo mismo que ella me ha platicado mucho de ti, y saber cuánto has cambiado, es por eso que siento que casi te conozco, _casi_ … —enfatizó. Ella le sonrió muy amablemente y por primera vez él vio una belleza más allá de lo físico aparte de Kyoko.

—¿Cuándo todo esto termine aceptarías conocerme y quitar de tu frase el "casi"?

—¡Guau! ¿El gran Fuwa Sho me está pidiendo una cita?

—Mira, si no quieres, no tienes por qué ser sarcástica —decía ya en un tono exaltado y medio molesto por el hecho de que al gran "Fuwa Sho" lo hubieran ignorado.

—Antes de responderte, contéstame tú a mí. ¿Aún la amas?

—Sí —lo dijo sin vacilar, sin dejar lugar a dudas. Ante la sorpresiva cara de la chica siguió con su respuesta—. Pero no como tú piensas. Le debo mucho. Tú debes saber nuestra historia, así que no tiene caso que te la cuente nuevamente. Lo que tal vez no sepas, es que yo tuve mucho que ver con lo sucedido entre ellos dos cuando él se fue —el tono de su voz cambió. Se tornó serio, grave— Al irse Tsuruga, creí que podría ser mi momento y volver a conquistarla nuevamente, hacer que se enamorara de mí otra vez como cuando estábamos juntos. ¡Qué equivocado estaba! Simplemente acercarme a ella fue mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba. Le había hecho mucho daño con mi egoísmo y mi orgullo, no la supe valorar y... —suspiró profundamente y volvió su mirada al techo. Era muy difícil para él aceptar ante alguien más aparte de Kyoko las consecuencias de sus acciones—. Así como ella puede ver a través de mí yo la conozco demasiado como para saber que por dentro estaba hecha pedazos y su corazón destrozado. Aunque Kyoko aparentaba estar bien con la partida de Tsuruga. Según tengo entendido, realmente fue por cuestiones de trabajo. Pero el motivo del adelanto de su viaje y la forma en que ellos se separaron, aunque no fue enteramente mi culpa, digamos que sí tuve mucho que ver… —en este momento el chico tenía las manos entrelazadas y su mirada clavada en ellas sin poder voltear a ver a quien estaba a su lado—. Así que durante meses, estuve procurándola para demostrarle de una y mil formas lo arrepentido que estaba. Al principio, como te dije, trataba de conquistarla pero me di cuenta de que yo la había perdido mucho tiempo atrás. Y si no podía tenerla como novia, haría lo que fuera por retribuirle algo, por mínimo que fuera, de todo lo que yo le había hecho y tratar así de volver a ser amigos.

—Y al final logró perdonarte.

—Recuperar su amistad y confianza fue casi un milagro, por lo cual no pienso perderlas nuevamente.

—¿Por qué dijiste que ha pasado un año? ¿Que ustedes no se reconciliaron cuando lo de tu PV, hace casi dos años?

—No, en ese entonces fue cuando le dije que la amaba y que había sido sincero con ella. Yo no estaba actuando. Pero también fue cuando Tsuruga decidió irse a Inglaterra y yo sabía que aunque ella no me lo dijera, también me culpaba a mí. Así que estuve más de medio año tratando de recuperar su amistad. Por eso te dije que desde que somos nuevamente amigos ha pasado más de un año.

Ella se levanta al observar que las puertas de la sala de cirugía se abrían, pero antes de irse le entrega un papelito a Sho.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es mi número telefónico. Lo vas a necesitar para cuando me invites a cenar —y sonriéndole, se adelanta a escuchar las noticias del doctor.


	21. Desde hace mil años

DESDE HACE MIL AÑOS

.

"LOS FINALES FELICES NO EXISTEN PORQUE LAS BUENAS HISTORIAS NUNCA TERMINAN", leído en alguna parte.

(Así me hace sentir Nakamura sensei con Skip Beat)

La canción no me pertenece es de Christina Perri a Thousand Years.

* * *

—Bueno, Mogami-san. Me parece que si sigues evolucionando así de bien, podrás irte a casa en tres días. Tendrás que tener un poco de rehabilitación pero nada que no puedas llevar a cabo. No hagas esfuerzos físicos o apoyes la pierna sin muletas mientras esta recupera la fuerza.

—No lo haré, doctor. Pierda cuidado. Ya he tenido bastante de hospitales como para por una imprudencia volver.

El doctor, asintiendo con la cabeza se despide saliendo de la habitación.

Dentro del cuarto estaban aglomerados la familia Hizuri, el presidente, Yashiro, Shiba, Kanae, Chiori y por supuesto, los dueños del Darumaya. Habían tenido que pedir una suite para poder permitir la entrada de toda la gente que visitaba a la joven actriz. Además de los múltiples arreglos florales, muñecos de peluche y cartas enviadas por sinfín de fans y amigos de la actriz, que llenaban hasta el más mínimo rinconcito disponible.

Esta vez la cirugía había durado poco más de dos horas y en comparación con la vez anterior, esta había tenido el resultado esperado.

—Me alegra mucho saber que ahora tu estancia será muy corta y que esta ha sido la última cirugía —comentaba Kanae.

—Ya verás que muy pronto podrás estar de vuelta con nosotros utilizando nuestro adorado uniforme —dijo Chiori, entre carcajadas de las tres.

—De eso, nada —aclaró el presidente—, nuestra miembro número uno del equipo Love Me se ha graduado oficialmente.

Todos voltearon a ver a Kyoko y Ren al mismo tiempo, haciendo que ambos se ruborizaran. Aunque ya se conocía su relación, otra cosa muy distinta, era que gracias a eso y enfrente de todos, el presidente graduara a Kyoko de tan chillón uniforme.

Chiori, Kanae, los dueños del Darumaya y los Hizuri, se despiden de Kyoko. Prometieron visitarla al día siguiente. Al salir los demás, Shiba cierra la puerta de la habitación. Ante esta acción, Kyoko se sorprende y pregunta:

—¿Pasa algo, presidente?

—Verás, Mogami-kun, hay un tema que necesitamos platicar contigo y con Ren, antes de que salgas del hospital —dijo con semblante serio mientras observaba a la pareja.

—¿Qué tema? —intervino Ren, que ya suponía de qué trataba el asunto.

—Ustedes —respondieron al unísono los tres.

—¿Nosotros? —preguntaba incómoda la muchacha.

—Sí, ustedes, Mogami-kun. La prensa se ha enterado de que ustedes están juntos y ha causado mucho revuelo. Están en todas las revistas del corazón y varios programas de variedades. _"El actor y la actriz número uno de Japón por fin juntos"_. Quieren entrevistarlos a como dé lugar.

—¿Por fin...? — cada vez más inquieta Kyoko retorcía sus manos por encima de la sábana del hospital.

—Kyoko-chan —soltó un suspiro Yashiro—, ¿en verdad crees que la prensa no sabía de ustedes? Desde _Dark Moon_ han estado haciendo comentarios de la kohai de Ren, pero ¿tú crees que pasa desapercibido el hecho de que él —señalaba al actor— se la pasa metido aquí todo el día? Más aún, cuando te hospitalizaron por el accidente él nunca se separó de ti. Ese pequeño e insignificante detalle no fue fácil de ocultar.

—¿Pero, cómo es que se han enterado? —esta vez era Ren quien preguntaba, pues había algo en todo eso que se le hacía muy sospechoso.

—No lo sé, alguien ha de haber filtrado tal información —respondió con una mirada pícara el presidente—. El asunto, ahora, es cómo lo vamos a tratar. Hemos estado hablando mucho sobre esto Yashiro, Shiba y yo y los tres creemos que sería mejor para ustedes no dar ninguna explicación mientras sigas en rehabilitación. Ya cuando se te dé el alta completa, organizaremos todo. Lo más conveniente sería que dieran una entrevista juntos, en nuestras instalaciones, para así poder controlar la seguridad.

Cuando todo mundo, excepto Ren, se ha retirado, una persona entra a la habitación.

—Hola, Kyoko, ¿cómo te sientes? —preguntaba sin siquiera dignarse a saludar al primer actor.

—¡Sho-chan! Qué bueno que viniste —exclamó con alegría Kyoko.

—No podía dejar de venir. Te dije que siempre estaría para ti —respondió mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras seguía ignorando por completo la presencia de Ren.

—Me alegra mucho saberlo.

—Kyoko, quiero hablar contigo… A solas…—esta vez volteó a ver a Ren fijamente a los ojos, con orgullo y altivez, sabiendo que nunca terminarían de aceptarse completamente el uno al otro.

Ren besa a Kyoko en los labios, mientras le dice:

—Voy por un café, y por algo de comer —comenta bromeando porque sabe las consecuencias de admitir que no ha comido.

—Niiii-san… —suspira quedamente Kyoko mientras mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Cuando ya se han quedado solos en la habitación, Kyoko pregunta intrigada a su amigo:

—Ya estamos solos ¿qué es lo que querías decirme que no lo puede escuchar Ren?

Con mirada traviesa y enigmática Sho contesta:

—Tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

Kyoko tragó grueso…

* * *

El tiempo fue pasando mientras que Kyoko asistía a sus sesiones de rehabilitación. También estaba nadando a diario para fortalecer su pierna, y sus cicatrices poco a poco iban desapareciendo, por lo menos las físicas. De vez en cuando tenía pesadillas, despertándose a media noche gritando y sudando. Ren corría de su habitación a la de su novia para ayudarla. Se quedaba con ella el resto de la noche abrazándola y consolándola. Solo así podía conciliar ella el sueño. Se quedaba dormida entre sus brazos.

Una de esas noches Ren, mientras tenía a Kyoko recargada en su pecho pregunta:

—Kyoko.

—…

—Kyoko-chan —la chica abre inmediatamente los ojos al escuchar el apodo por el cual solía nombrarla Su Corn.

—¿Estás despierta? —pregunta con una sonrisa.

—Ahora sí —respondió algo adormilada.

—Quiero preguntarte algo….

—¿Sí?

—¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto? Yo puedo esperar, lo sabes perfectamente. Porque después no habrá marcha atrás, y no quiero que te sientas presionada por ningún motivo —preguntaba el actor mientras depositaba cálidos besos en su coronilla. El negro pelo de la chica ya había vuelto a crecer y poco a poco escondía la evidencia de la cirugía.

—Sí, lo estoy. Al mal paso, darle prisa...

—¡Vaya!, gracias. Nunca me habían dicho mal paso —respondió bromeando, ganándose con eso un pequeño golpe en el abdomen por parte de su novia.

—No me refería a tí, sino a la situación, sé que tú al ser mayor que yo, sabes controlarte más, pero simplemente ya no puedo ni quiero esperar. Esto es algo importante para los dos y también que sabíamos que iba a suceder tarde o temprano. Mis nervios me están matando, el no saber cuándo iba a suceder —respondió mientras acariciaba el pecho desnudo de su novio provocando que Ren empezara a sudar frío—. De esta manera podemos controlar cuándo y cómo pase y planificarlo. Que sea especial para los dos. Además, ya te lo había dicho, si eres tú, Kuon, está bien.

Ren, ante la determinación de su novia, acepta diciendo:

—Está bien, entonces mañana iremos con el presidente para arreglar que la entrevista sea con ellos, dentro de quince días —decía mientras tomaba entre sus manos aquella que le estaba haciendo pasar un delicioso tormento.

* * *

—Muy buenas noches tengan ustedes. Hoy estamos celebrando un año más de nuestro programa _Kimagure Rock_ —era Ishibashi Hikaru quien abría el programa—. Es gracias a todos los espectadores y seguidores, que lo hemos hecho posible juntos. Y hoy, tenemos unos invitados muy especiales…

Una pequeña figura de muy corto cabello negro se encuentra tras el escenario esperando su llamada a escena. Entre el público, se encontraban los Hizuri, Kanae, Chiori, obviamente Yashiro, Shiba y el presidente.

—Demos la bienvenida a Kyoko…—ahora era Shinichi quien tomaba la palabra. La joven camina hacia ellos sonriendo.

—Bienvenida, Kyoko-chan —corearon los tres al unísono.

—Muchas gracias, chicos.

—Kyoko-chan, te ves increíble, ¿quién diría que tuviste un terrible accidente? ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntaba uno de los jóvenes.

—Sí, fue un accidente muy grave, pero gracias a los dioses todos los involucrados estamos con vida. Pero dentro de lo que cabe, me siento muy bien.

—Nos alegra mucho saberlo. Tus fans y toda la gente que te queremos estuvimos muy preocupados por ti.

El programa fue transcurriendo, mientras rememoraban episodios cuando Kyoko era Bo, los más divertidos y aquellos en los que sucedieron situaciones controversiales.

—Kyoko-chan, supimos que antes del accidente cantaste una canción y fue todo un éxito. ¿Podrías cantarla para nosotros? Además te tenemos una sorpresa: Bo, nuestra mascota te acompañará durante todo el momento si aceptas a hacerlo.

La joven estaba intrigada de a quién pondrían a suplirla, pues sabía de antemano que el actor que lo hacía no era del agrado total del público, según le habían dicho no tenía su carisma.

—No soy profesional pero estaré encantada de complacerlos.

—También supimos que esa canción se la dedicaste a alguien. ¿Es algún novio…? —preguntaba Yuusei, mirando de reojo y discretamente a Hikaru. Conocía perfectamente los sentimientos de este por la actriz.

Kyoko con la cara como la grana no pudo responder. Se limitó a sonreír enigmáticamente.

—Por tu sonrojo, Kyoko-chan, estoy deduciendo que tienes un enamorado. ¿Son ciertos los rumores de que Tsuruga-san y tú están juntos? —un silencio absoluto reinaba en el programa. Todo mundo sostenía el aliento, esperando—. Estimado público, sabemos que todos queremos saber la tan ansiada respuesta, pero dejaremos que responda después de la canción. Con ustedes, Kyoko…

 _El día que nos conocimos_

 _congelada contuve mi aliento,_

 _desde el principio supe que,_

 _había encontrado un hogar…_

 _Mi corazón late rápido,_

 _colores y promesas…_

 _._

 _¿Cómo puedo ser valiente?_

 _¿Cómo puedo amar cuando tengo miedo,_

 _miedo de caer?_

 _Observándote parado solo._

 _._

 _Todas mis dudas sin saber cómo desaparecen_

 _Te amo desde hace mil años,_

 _Te amaré por mil años más..._

 _._

 _El tiempo se detiene,_

 _belleza y todo lo que ella es…_

 _Seré valiente, no permitiré,_

 _que nada se lleve lo que está_

 _frente a mí…_

 _._

 _Cada aliento, cada hora,_

 _Me ha llevado justo a esto._

 _Un paso más cerca…_

 _._

 _He muerto todos los días esperándote…_

 _Amor, no tengas miedo,_

 _Yo te he amado,_

 _desde hace mil años_ …

 _Te amaré por mil años más…_

 _._

Durante toda la canción un Bo más alto estuvo danzando alrededor de Kyoko, acompañándola al ritmo de la música.

Al terminar la canción, la escoltó donde estaban los tres animadores y se sentó a su lado.

—Bueno, Kyoko-chan, ya es hora de que respondas a nuestra pregunta.

En eso, Bo se para y hace gestos para tomar la palabra primero él. Los tres jóvenes sonríen y se la ceden, ante lo cual, Bo se arrodilla junto a Kyoko y saca de un costado del sofá un letrero que tenía escritas las palabras: _¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?_ Bo se quita la cabeza y allí estaba Ren. Su Ren, tendiéndole una pequeña caja negra con su mano emplumada. La pobre Kyoko, con la boca abierta de la impresión de ver a su novio de tal guisa, empieza a llorar de alegría, y solo atina aceptar moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza. Y el actor número uno se para, intentando abrazar a su prometida, pues con el enorme traje de Bo, eso era lo único que pudo hacer. Entre risas, aplausos y gritos por parte de los espectadores.

—Siempre me pregunté cómo podías respirar aquí adentro Kyoko, pero ahora, te pregunto ¿cómo diablos puedes moverte con tanta facilidad? —un muy acalorado Ren trataba de salir del disfraz.

—Bien, estimado público, creo que aquí tenemos la respuesta esperada. Y con esto nosotros nos despedimos, no sin antes agradecerles a todos ustedes por permitirnos llegar hasta aquí. También felicitamos a la nueva pareja por su inminente matrimonio. Muchas gracias y los esperamos la próxima semana. Buenas noches —se despidieron los tres conductores, quienes mientras aparecían los créditos se acercaron a la pareja para felicitarlos y hacerles algunas preguntas.

Kanae, Chiori, Yashiro en modo fangirl, los Hizuri y el presidente se unieron al grupo. La pregunta número dos no se hizo esperar:

—¿Para cuándo es el gran momento? —entre gritos y aplausos no se distinguió quien fue.

—No tenemos prisa, tal vez dentro de un año. Queríamos dar a conocer nuestra relación y qué mejor que en el programa donde Kyoko y yo nos hicimos amigos —dijo con una sonrisa que le llegaba a los ojos, viendo a su amada sonrojarse. Su corazón por fin lleno de luz había llegado a casa. Al lado de la mujer a quien había amado desde hace mil años...

* * *

Este es el final, espero que les haya gustado. Sé que en algunos capítulos no me quisieron mucho, ejem, por no decir que me medio odiaion. Pero aun así, muchas gracias por seguir conmigo hasta el final. Ya nada más queda el epílogo. Ohhh, claro que sí lo habrá.

Mutemuia, te agradezco de todo corazón, que durante toda esta travesía estuviste ahí dándome apoyo y siendo mi beta. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Saludos y abrazos fuertes.


	22. Epílogo

Epílogo

.

A Mutemuia por tu paciencia, tu ayuda y grandes ideas.

Las canciones no me pertenecen, son:

She's like the wind de Patrick Swayze y Let her go de Passenger.

* * *

La multitud gritaba a más no poder. Arriba en el escenario iluminado por decenas de luces, se encontraba un joven cantando, mientras sus ojos se dirigían a una chica que se encontraba entre los asistentes.

 _._

 _Ella es como el viento,_

 _Pasando a través de mí._

 _Ella cabalga en la noche a mi lado,_

 _Me guía a la luz de la Luna_

 _Solo para quemarme con el Sol._

 _Ella robó mi corazón,_

 _Pero no sabe lo que ha hecho._

 _._

 _Siento su respiración en mi cara,_

 _Su cuerpo cerca del mío._

 _No puedo mirarla a los ojos,_

 _Está fuera de mi alcance._

 _Solo soy un tonto por creer_

 _Que soy todo lo que necesita…_

 _Ella es como el viento…_

 _._

 _Miro al espejo y todo lo que veo,_

 _Es a un joven hombre viejo con solo un sueño._

 _Solo me estoy engañando a mí mismo_

 _Que ella parará el dolor,_

 _Viviendo sin ella, me volvería loco._

.

Al terminar de cantar se dirigió al público:

—¿Quieren más? —gritaba entusiasmado.

—Síiiiiiii —contestaba la gente.

—Esta vez, le pediré a alguien que suba a compartir el escenario conmigo. Es una amiga mía, muy especial, alguien que ustedes ya conocen. Con ustedes, Kyoko… —se voltea para mirar hacia un extremo del escenario por donde ella estaba entrando, con seguridad, porque los escenarios le pertenecían. La joven caminaba con pasos decididos, firmes, a encontrarse con su amigo. Una gran sonrisa estaba plasmada en su cara.

—¡Buenas noches tengan todos! —gritaba a través del micrófono—. ¿Se están divirtiendo?

—Síiii…

—¿Seguros? ¡No se escucha! —gritó el cantante.

—Síiiiiii —repetía el público enardecido.

—Quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por haber venido esta noche a mi concierto —hablaba ahora el cantante serio, el profesional, atrás había quedado el niño arrogante para dar paso al hombre que siempre debió ser—. Hoy es una noche especial, y he querido dar a conocer unas canciones de mi nuevo álbum, donde hay varias que cantamos Kyoko y yo juntos —se volteó a ver a la chica fijamente a los ojos y tomándole la mano termina su frase—. Pero esta, no solo es mi favorita, sino que además la escribí específicamente para ella porque es y siempre será alguien muy importante en mi vida, mi amiga de la infancia, mi mejor amiga. Las palabras vinieron a mi mente mientras ella se encontraba hospitalizada. Por eso es que significa tanto para mí. Y quiero compartirla con ustedes. Con esta canción nos despedimos.

Las luces se apagan, dejando solo dos reflectores puestos en la joven pareja. Entonces se escucha un piano y una guitarra tocar.

.

Sho:

 _Bien, solo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo,_

 _solo echas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar,_

 _solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar._

 _._

 _Solo sabes que has estado bien_

 _cuando te sientes de bajón._

 _Solo odias la carretera cuando echas de menos tu casa,_

 _solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar,_

 _y la dejas marchar._

 _._

 _Mirando fijamente el fondo de tu vaso,_

 _esperando el día en que hagas durar un sueño,_

 _pero los sueños llegan despacio y se van tan rápido._

 _._

Kyoko:

 _La ves cuando cierras los ojos,_

 _tal vez un día entenderás por qué_

 _todo lo que tocas, de seguro que se muere._

 _._

 _Bien, solo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo,_

 _solo echas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar,_

 _solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar._

 _Solo sabes que has estado bien, cuando te sientes de bajón._

 _Solo odias la carretera cuando echas de menos tu casa,_

 _solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar._

 _._

Sho:

 _Mirando fijamente al techo en la oscuridad,_

 _el mismo viejo sentimiento de vacío en tu corazón_

 _porque el amor viene despacio y se va tan rápido._

 _Bien, la ves cuando te quedas dormido,_

 _pero nunca para acariciar y nunca para quedarse,_

 _porque la quisiste demasiado_

 _y te zambulliste demasiado profundo._

 _._

Los dos juntos:

 _Bien, solo necesitas la luz cuando se está consumiendo,_

 _solo echas de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar,_

 _solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar._

 _Solo sabes que has estado bien, cuando te sientes de bajón._

 _Solo odias la carretera cuando echas de menos tu casa,_

 _solo sabes que la quieres cuando la dejas marchar._

 _y la dejas marchar,_

 _y la dejas marchar..._

.

Kyoko localizó con la mirada, entre el público, en primera fila a su marido, el amor de su vida… Un largo compromiso... ¡Ja! ¡Sí, claro! En menos de un año, mucho menos de hecho, ya estaban casados, eso fue todo lo que la poca cordura de Ren aguantó.

Al lado del actor, se encontraba sonriendo una joven y bella mujer, la mejor amiga de Kyoko, y el amor de Sho.

* * *

.

N.A. Ahora sí, este es el final. Espero que les haya gustado a ustedes tanto el leerlo, como a mí el escribirlo. Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme durante esta aventura. Me quedo fascinada con los reviews, muchas gracias por ellos.

Saludos y volveré pronto con otra locura.

kikitapatía.


End file.
